Summer & Love & You
by MistyHart44
Summary: Astrid Hofferson thinks taking a job as a counselor at her old summer camp will get her depressing life on track before she starts college. However, when she encounters an old summer fling, who is working as the camps riding instructor, will she be able to handle the old emotions that return? And will she realize how far he is willing to go for love? Modern Hiccstrid AU
1. Summer's End (Age 15)

**I own nothing.**

 **A/N: I've seen some folks match a chapter with a song. I'm going to try to do that here. Not every chapter will have a song, but this one does the classic "These are the Days" by Van Morrison.**

 **000**

 **Summer's End (Hiccup and Astrid age 15)**

The mountains in the distance looked like sleeping dragons and the clouds hovering over their peaks hung like their smoky breath.

At the apex of the hill Astrid looked up to see the silky black stallion standing knee deep in rich, green turkey-foot grass. The low sun cast a bright glair behind the trim rider smirking down at her.

"Toothless and I have been at this much longer and he's almost a hand taller," Hiccup informed her as the blue roan trotted up to meet them.

"This girl might be smaller, but she's spunky." Astrid moved in closer, then suddenly punched his arm. "Besides, I'm sure you cheated."

Hiccup rubbed the spot, but his goofy dazed smile made Astrid suspect he expected the hit - maybe even liked it.

"Wanna watch the sunset over Nadder's Ridge while we let the horses graze?" He asked, as he dismounted.

His smile made Astrid's heart feel light as a balloon, but she felt like she needed more air as her head started to swim.

She found herself standing next to Stormfly with Hiccup's shaky hand grabbing for her arm and she forgot how she dismounted to get there. He pulled her to a patch of nimblewill on the Arcadian hillside, all the while rambling about frivolous things, but she missed it all. Thoughts of his smooth pink lips and warm hand filled her mind, pushing out everything else.

"…and next summer I'll be back here, but mom wants me to go to a few competitions - to ensure I have the points to qualify for the US nationals. Which will be hard, because Toothless and I are both still young, but he's amazing, so we could at least try it, even if we can't place. How about you?"

Astrid realized he stopped because he wanted an answer. "I'm sorry – What?"

"Next summer? I'll be back for most of it. If you come back. The twins, Snotlout, and Fish already agreed. I just want to make sure you're here," he animatedly moved his arms and shoulders as rambling on about the future seemed to energize him.

"I love being here. It's my favorite place in the whole world." She felt her lips bloomed into a smile, as she wondered if he would finally make a move. "Where else would I go?"

Jokingly he mentioned, "You know, there's apparently a whole world out there. Maybe find adventure, mystery, danger…romance."

She kept glancing over at Hiccup, the poor boy must have licked his lips and run his fingers through his sun-lightened hair a hundred times since they sat.

Each time he flicked back his hair, she noticed the fading bruise on his left eye, which now looked more like a smudge of dirt. He received it from Dagur. Fortunately, Astrid had been there when the camp bully punched him for no reason, and she made sure to give Dagur a retaliatory mark. The fight ended quickly as the burly older teen took off in shock - surprised at being slugged so hard by a girl half his size. Never had Astrid been so thankful her dad passed along all he knew about self-defense.

The August evening had cooled, but the electricity between them made her tingle with an inner heat. She wondered at her own hesitation, maybe fifteen was too young to recklessly sneak out to kiss on some bucolic hilltop during a capricious evening ride.

Hiccup's green eyes darted around and he fumbled to say something a few times, but kept stopping.

Astrid looked up to watch the horses frolic in the field of wild red poppies which danced with the brushings of the evening breeze. As she inhaled the cooling air, the natural perfume of sugary honey suckles and sharp prim roses mingled with the crisp scent of the tall grass. On the edges of the darkening woods, fireflies began to sparkle like flecks of glitter and the melodies of birds transitioned into orchestras of crickets and nocturnal insects. The slight rustle of branches in the forest hinted at something mysterious hiding in the crevices, maybe a red squire or early owl, but for the wilder imagination, maybe a lost gnome or night spirit.

"Did you just bring me here to ask about next summer?"

He startled when she broke their shared silence, giving the impression, his mind had wandered to its own mysterious thoughts

"Uh…no…This is really one of the prettiest spots here at Camp Berk and no one knows we're here. And I just thought maybe you and I could be here with no one else." She noticed him cringe at his own awkward phrasing.

"Fine…" she muttered before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. The moment passed quickly, so much so her mind failed to record anything more than a few flickering details. His body tightening at the sudden move then go limp to surrender. His half-lidded eyes fluttering. The catch in his breath.

When she released him, she saw him sharing her daze – like the whimsical moment hypnotized them. He leaned back to her now, like she entranced him with her intoxicating presence.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips press against hers. His arms found their way to wrap around her as he deepened the kisses. In his closeness, she could breathe him in, he smelled of leather and alfalfa. Against her mouth he tasted clean like mint. On her body he felt stronger than he appeared, his muscles coiled tight to his small frame.

He slipped back, his hand slinking around to caress her face with the tips of calloused fingers.

"I'm so crazy about you," he whispered.

"I like you too," she touched her forehead to his. Their mouths lingered inches apart and Astrid felt them share the same heated breath. She stretched her fingers along his scalp into his soft hair, like they wanted to get lost between those silky strands.

Hiccup told her, "My mom wanted me to leave camp a few days early. There's an event she wanted Toothless and I to compete in. She says it would be good for my riding career, but it would mean giving up the last few days I have here with you till next summer."

"I can't hold you back," her hands left his hair to slip down the curves of his back. She felt him arch into her touch.

"There'll be other equestrian events."

"We'll have next summer," she tilted her head onto his shoulder.

"Nine months is too long." He shook his head lightly, while pressing his cheek against her forehead, soft skin against soft skin. His hand grew bold enough to slip down to her clavicle, perhaps wanting to slide lower, but they respected their boundaries.

"I'm staying here for our last week," his voice sounded certain, "And we'll keep taking the horses to slink away. Even if it's just to sit here and be together."

"I'd like that."

They shared more light kisses as the sun dipped below the horizon, and the world around them faded into dark shades of purple and blue, allowing the night to begin hiding all things that longed-for anonymity.

Hiccup called back the horses then returned to the quaint safety of the stables before anyone noticed their absence. After unsaddling their mounts and turning them out for the night, Hiccup's hand found hers again- grasping it with a familiar firmness and giving it one last squeeze.

"I'll see you tomorrow, M'lady," he whispered as gentle as eyelashes on cheeks.

She yanked him into an empty stall, and pulled him back to her. When she released him, she could still feel the phantom of his touch and his lips remained lightly parted, longing for the soft taste again.

"Did you seriously think I'd leave here with just a handshake?"

Astrid left him to daydream, while she returned to her cabin, her heart fluttering like wings of ferries from the high of her first her kiss. Kisses. And her first encounter with love. And it was love. She knew it. She knew he felt it too, but his cautious, analytical mind reigned in the whims of his heart. Maybe he would say it before they left at the end of the summer. Maybe he would wait until next summer when they reunited. Maybe she should say it too. Saying it would make it more real, transforming it from a mystical thought to a solid memory that could be touched by the mind as it was revisited and enhanced.

As she meandered from the stables to her cabin, her imagination stretched into the future, to the next summer, then the next, and maybe the next. They would return here at age 16 and continue. No way her family could afford to buy her a car, but Hiccup's mom would get him one. Maybe after that summer he could get away from boarding school on free weekends and visit her, maybe take her out on real dates. Maybe take her to shows with him and she could help with the horses. They would be back here for the summer at age 17, where they could work as Jr. Counselors. By then, they might start thinking about college. Maybe they could go to the same place, he went to one of the best schools in the world, but she had great grades and was class president and all her teachers loved her. She felt confident she could get into the same universities. Astrid and her dad would start investigating scholarships and she could qualify for financial aid.

OK, yes - they were only 15, but other than her dad, Hiccup was the most dependable, kindest guy in her life. And she really knew him, he might have been smallish for his age, maybe even an inch shorter than her, but he has this brilliant inner strength and stability. He worked with and trained horses over ten times his size. And he was clever and smart in every way, he was calm, reliable. Meeting him and spending the past four summers together, where he taught her how to ride horses and introduced her to his friends, it all seemed like some magical fairy tale, and with all his little charms and wealthy European family, he practically felt like a perfect prince, the guy all girls dream about.

Her fuzzy thoughts almost caused her to miss Gobber, Camp Berk's director, and he appeared every bit the man in charge as he chased her down with his uneven gate.

"Astrid!" His wheezy voice broke her from glassy daydreams.

"Wh-what's up. I was helping Hiccup turn in for the night – by which I mean the horses. Turning them out actually…into the field."

Gobber seemed to care little about her whereabouts, "I got a call from your mom, lass." He leaned against a fence post and caught his breath. "I need ta take ya back to Edgetown tonight. Get packing and we'll leave Berk straight away."

Gobber relayed the details of her mother's call, shattering all of Astrid's reveries and hopes like a dropped snow-globe.

Hastened by panic, Astrid ran into her cabin. The girls who shared the living quarters with her must still have been out finishing evening activities. Astrid decided she would scribble a quick note for Hiccup on the way home and have Gobber pass it along.

 **000**

The next day Hiccup awoke to the yellow-white sun as it stretched up over the eastern mountains, warming his eyelids. He and his best friend, Fishlegs, always got ready early to avoid the bullies like Dagur "the Deranged" and his minion, Savage. Ever since Dagur realized Hiccup and his family were good friends with Dagur's Step-dad, estranged mother, and half-sister, his torment of Hiccup and his friend boiled to a new level. Thankfully, it had toned down after Astrid fought back, but the red-haired bully still taunted them in her absence.

Hiccup and Fishlegs met up with the rest of their group, twins and Snotlout, at early breakfast. He noticed Astrid's empty spot, but figured she just slept in - until she failed to meet him at the stables for their morning riding class. The day wore on and he got a sick feeling in his stomach as worry turned to panic. He went to her cabin, but the Junior Counselor in charge of Astrid's living quarters said a family friend took her home the night before because of a private matter.

Hiccup asked a hundred questions, but the counselor, a mousy, brunette with horn rimmed glasses and narrow eyes, had spent the summer shuffling girls around living quarters and changing bunk assignments because of petty gossip. She was the only one there who knew what happened to Astrid and she would say nothing beyond what she said. No matter what and no matter who asked. "Even if the Haddock family owned the camp and most of Berk." And that, was that.

Hiccup tried to catch up with Gobber, the only other person who might know her whereabouts. Astrid had mentioned her father was a childhood friend of Gobber's and that is what brought her to Camp Berk. However, it seemed he had taken a few days off himself for a personal matter. Hiccup briefly wondered at a connection, but had no way of contacting Gobber either, as there was a rule against campers making phone calls to non-family members.

He calmed himself, deciding if Astrid had left for the last week of summer, he might as well follow his mother's wishes for him to compete in that horse show in Kentucky. Besides, after the night before Hiccup felt confident Astrid would contact him. He had online profiles which linked back to the same email account which was just his name (because how many Hiccup Haddocks were there) and it had been the same for his whole online life. And if she wanted to be old fashioned and send him a letter, all his living locations were well known and easy to find – his mother's stable, his mother's house in the US, his father's house in Norway, and his boarding school. And if she got desperate, his family's company, Haddock Energy, had offices all over the world, a letter addressed with his name sent to any of those would eventually make it to his attention.

So, he talked to Valka, said his goodbyes to his friends, then packed up Toothless and left before summer's end.

 **000**

Astrid did write Hiccup a letter, one that confessed her current fears and pains, and discussed her dire situation. She pondered how to end the note for a few moments before finalizing it with "Love, Astrid".

She sent it back with Gobber before he left her. He brought it back to Camp Berk, arriving an hour after Hiccup left with Valka in her silver truck and white horse trailer to head off to the Bluegrass State.

The day Gobber returned, five days before the end of summer. Dagur had been reprimanded by a senior counselor for setting the archery arrows on fire during practice. As punishment, the old man gave him a long list of chores, including mail delivery. That mail included Astrid's letter. However, since Dagur disliked the younger Haddock boy, and said boy had left camp early, Dagur never delivered it. He did read it. It spoke of fears and pains he too felt, but also revealed feelings he feared no one would ever hold for him. Especially not a girl like Astrid Hofferson. Sure, the pretty girl despised him, but she had a spark that both scared and captivated him. And like him, she hid insecurities and fear beneath tough skin.

So, he kept the letter.

And thus, it happened that after their last day together at Camp Berk, the sad events the Gods condemned upon poor Astrid kept her from further contacting the boy she fell in love with during her young enchanted summers. How much time would pass as the strings of fate frayed, before the magic of love and the charms of the warmest season pulled together to remedy what went wrong?

 **000**

 **A/N: If you notice fairy tale elements in this story as it goes along, that is no mistake, I am a huge fan of fairy tales and fantasy, but there will be no magic (unless you consider love and nature magical). However, there will be many references, symbols, and images related to fairy tales which will hopefully make each place in the story have a distinct feel.**

 **For those of you reading my other stories, one will be finished soon and the other I will be working on still. Neither will get neglected. I don't have updating schedule, but I should get a new chapter up at least twice a month if all goes well. This story is outlined, but not completely written, so unless something goes really wrong it will be completed someday. Unfinished stories make me sad.**

 **As always, thanks to anyone who might decide to fav, follow, or review:)**


	2. Baring All (Hiccup Age 18)

**A/N: Just so we are clear, this story jumps around in time, I have people's ages listed for clarity.**

 **Baring All (Hiccup Age 18)**

On the other side of the old dorm door Hiccup could hear the faint tune of 'Gone, Gone, Gone' by Phillip Phillips.

He jingled his keys, fumbled with the iron deadbolt as loudly as he could, then rattled the dented knob before pushing the door to swing open.

"Honey, I'm home," he called out ironically before entering the dorm room with closed eyes.

"Yeah, I got it," Tuffnut answered, "No girls here, you don't have to make such a big production." He muttered, "Besides it was just one time…Or ten…I don't keep track."

Hiccup opened his eyes, but jumped away from his roommate's side of the room once he realized Tuffnut was sitting his bed in the buff.

He spun around and yelled, "For the love of Odin! We talked about this – you need to wear clothes. Normal people wear clothes when they talk to friends."

"Do they really, H?"

"Yes. At least boxers. And you better be staying on your side when you're like this."

Hiccup heard the shuffling of fabric against skin as he busied himself arranging his desk for school work.

"Totally texting my sister to tell her how you freaked out about my hot naked body."

"She's down the hall, tell her in person. Hang out naked in her room."

"I tried that, but her roommate tried to castrate me. At least, I think she did - there were scissors going to that area. Oh, and Ruffnut said it's inappropriate because we are siblings."

Hiccup cringed at the thought of sharp objects going down there, while deadpanning, "Man, are they uncool."

"I know, right!" Tuffnut went back to lounging on his bed with his laptop, this time wearing boxers and a purple Indi Band T-shirt. On the walls around him hung posters of scantily clad female musicians. When girls visited, Tuffnut used the posters to catalyze conversations about the musical talents of the singers and note that he found their clothing to be empowering because, "as little of it as there might be, the women felt free to use their bodies to express themselves".

Hiccup had decorated his walls with the periodic table, a poster of obscure complex math jokes that Fishlegs gave him last Snoggletog, and his drawings – mostly of dragons, horses, and his family's home in Norway.

Before settling in to homework, Hiccup straightened a few more things, tossed Tuffnut's dirty clothes in the laundry, then threw empty beer cans in the recycling bin.

The old wooden floor boards of the historic dorm room creaked beneath their flimsy carpet as Hiccup bustled around the room. As freshmen, they got placed in the one antique Berk Tech dorm. At least the fresh coats of paint the rooms got each year for the past centuries gave them the best sound and temperature insulation on campus. However, the old heating system meant no thermostat adjustments, so winter meant the radiators put out heat like a dragon's maw.

Despite the sweltering artificial heat Hiccup liked the archaic dorm. Even without furniture and trimmings, the room held the ghostly essence of past inhabitants and memories - good and bad, wild and studious.

Hiccup crawled on Tuffnut's desk and forced the stiff ancient window to open with a creek.

"Letting air in…" Hiccup said with strained breath, "Better than…no clothes…" Hiccup released a defeated grunt after realizing the three inches it moved were all it would give. The crisp winter breeze cleared out some of the oppressive radiator heat and the stale odor of Tuffnut.

"Good call…Also, I was going to clean up before you got back," Tuffnut said, probably lying. "Weren't you going to be gone for three more days, you know take a few days off to spend with your 'Ice Queen'?"

"You know, she has a name." Hiccup hopped off the desk. Nonchalantly he informed his roommate, "I broke it off. I think she'll be happier with someone else. The sparks weren't there. I figured I should end it, fly back to good ol' Berk, USA, then finish this essay on the 'Evolution of Feminist Interpretations of _Pride and Prejudice'_."

Hiccup took down the pictures of his now ex-girlfriend and tossed them in the bottom desk drawer, then pulled his chair to his desk before opening a word doc.

Tuffnut grunted.

"I know that noise. I know what you're thinking," Hiccup accused.

"Eh, I don't think too hard, so wouldn't be challenging to figure out what I'm thinking."

This time Hiccup grunted. He started typing his quicker, tapping hard at the keys.

Tuffnut's phone rang and he answered, "Yeah, he's back…yep, broke it off...yep, no sparks – I win the bet, so yes, I'll be picking our outfits for the next party…By the way he freaked out about me being naked, again…haha! I'll ask-," Tuffnut put the phone down. "Ruffnut and her roommate want to know if you would freak out if they hung out here naked. We're trying to find out if we can de-sensitize you to nudity."

Hiccup shook his head, "You can't. And before she brings it up again, I'm still not interested in her roommate, especially after that story you just told. Can I finish my work in peace and morn my painful break-up?"

Tuffnut went back to the phone, "Oh, yeah, totally faking self-pity…he won't talk to me about it, you should come over – fully dressed…no, you come here…It's the same distance, genius…It's two doors down…I'll ask him." Tuffnut put the phone down again.

Before he could say anything, Hiccup blurted out, "I'm not going down there to get hit on by her roommate, put my man area in danger, and discuss why I ended another relationship."

Hiccup pounded the keyboard, while Tuffnut picked the phone up again, "I'll put you on…"

Tuffnut flipped his dreadlock behind his shoulders as he sat forward and held out the phone.

"Haddock," Ruffnut's voice came through the speaker, "you idiot – this better not have been because of some lame make out session you had when we were 15. I swear to Thor – do you know how much tail you could pull if you'd move on?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't want to 'pull tail' – which really sounds more perverse than coming from a girl I might add—I want to do my report, study for a physics exam, then get to the stables to see my horse."

Tuffnut took the phone off speaker to finish up his conversation. "Rounding up bunnies sounds sexist, I wouldn't say it…yeah, I guess _you_ could say it…'fluffing feathers' does sound hotter … Shouldn't we just tell him he could get other girls or set him up? ...Normal people do that... Yeah, useless…I'll see you at dinner…" He tossed the phone aside then went back to work.

Hiccup's fingers hovered over the keys as he stared at the Mac's bright screen. "I'm not hung up on some crush from almost 4 years ago…just so you know."

"Sure."

"This last thing wasn't going to work out…Lots of relationships don't work out – your parents, my parents-"

"Your parents are still married."

"Living in different countries, leading different lives. Only being together for show."

"OK."

"Speaking of, remember my dad's 50th is this Saturday night. Mom expects you and Ruff to be there."

"Sweet – I'm thinking Ruffnut and I will wear tuxes over t-shirts from obscure Norwegian Black Metal bands – good conversation starter, but not so interesting that people will want to talk to us too long. Plus, it pays homage to your people."

"Not sure 'Norwegian Black Metal' bands really represent my parents. They're practicing Lutherans…"

"You know, Hiccup, you should do more than 'practice' your religion if you're really committed - like actually play it."

"I think with religion practice and playing are the same…never mind. Can I do my work now?"

Hiccup tapped his desk and Tuffnut went back to work.

Hiccup tried to type a few more times before blurting out, "I do think of her! Because she disappeared—after we spent all those summers together, riding horse, sneaking out, joking around, doing what kids do, kissing in woods, almost confessing how we felt – How? How can I not?"

"OK."

"Every time I try to forget her. Every time I try to make it work with other girls. Similar girls. Different girls."

"Sure, you do," Tuffnut's voice lacked belief, and maybe attention.

"And, now I will. I won't spend another moment thinking about –"

"Don't say her name," Tuffnut ordered, "If you say her name you'll keep making it real. Look, H, you've already wasted enough time." His roommate finally looked up from his work and met his eyes, "Move on. It ended 4 years ago. For her and you."

"You see-"

"Hiccup," Tuffnut tossed his work down and stood up, " For the love of Loki! I will tackle you if you bring her up again. Do you want to spar with all this raw Viking? You humble pacifist? Do you?"

Hiccup shut up and returned to his work. This time, he decided, he really was going to forget her.

 **000**

 **Haha! Poor Hiccup thinks he can move on – not a chance!**

 **Thanks to all who Faved, Followed, and especially to those who reviewed. I apologize I was not able to get around to replying to the review this time around because of a busy schedule.**

 **Response to guest review about the writing – I appreciate that. And thanks for the note about the "wooden"ness, I'll try to work on that. And, I'm not actually old enough to remember the song. I'd have to be in my 50's - maybe? Haha! I wouldn't know about it if it wasn't used in a movie and, well the internet helped me track it down. It is obscure, but I wanted something older that had a timeless feel. The problem with some modern or well-known songs is people already have a relationship with them and that might affect the way they feel about the story. That being said, many chapters will probably have better known and more recent songs. But I'm always looking for a forgotten hidden gem**


	3. Remember that Girl You Can't Forget

**Songs: Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" and "She Lit a Fire" by Lord Huron**

 **000**

 **Remember that Girl You Can't Forget (Hiccup Age 18)**

Gobber glanced around the open foyer, while Stoick's voice reverberated from the staircase landing above and around the rooms. Elaborate bouquets of flowers, clusters of balloons, and festooning streamers enhanced the regal interior of the Colonial-style estate. His stomach growled as fragrances of roasting meats and sugary treats permeated the warm festive air.

"…I want to thank my wife – Valka. You sure know how to throw a party!" Stoick held up his glass to his wife standing behind him.

At the next part his voice changed to the tone he used when Hiccup was a child and accomplished something – building a rocket, winning the science fair, getting into a top boarding school. He also used that excited higher pitched tone when talking about desserts. "Also, I'd like to acknowledge my son – with his straight A's at a top school, I'm sure he'll be able to step into my position the day he graduates, so I can retire."

The whole room turned to Hiccup, who shifted further into the shadows at the edge of the landing. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know about that, dad…I was sort of hoping you'd live forever and keep working."

The crowd laughed as if cued to do so, then looked back to Stoick who continued the speech with his usual baritone authority.

Gobber watched the boy. He had known him long enough to tell this party and the attention wore on his nerves. Sure, he had natural leadership abilities, but only the right opportunity would force him to see it himself.

Stoic drabbled on, peppering his speech with more jokes, more thanks to attendees, and encouraging words for employees who made it to the party.

When it ended, Gobber limped against the current of the crowd toward the dining area to approach Valka, "The food smells good. I can tell ya didn't do the cookin' this time 'round."

She embraced him then playfully pinched his belly, "Meatballs still rolling around in there?"

"Ha! Ya know it…I saw Hiccup by himself. Wasn't he dating that Olympic ice skater?"

"Ay, but no more. It would be nice to see him with someone, I think having a girl by his side would make him more self-assured at these functions."

A short young couple walked up to Valka and complimented her on the lovely party. She made small talk with them before saying, "This is Gobber Belch, he runs Camp Berk. Gobber, this is Alec and Pan Ramsey. They run Hopeful Farms out in Kentucky."

"Oh, Valka, I saw the sign for the camp when we drove into town. It sounds lovely." Said the blonde wife.

"When Stoick and his father bought land for the refinery years ago they had to purchase some of the old farms that surrounded the location they wanted. Instead of developing it, I decided I wanted to turn it into a rehabilitation stable for abused horses."

Gobber jumped in, "Well I had a car accident shortly after that." He gestured to his prosthetic leg and arm, "It made me reconsider my whole life. I'd wanted two things – to become a blacksmith, which I did in a way, since I worked as an engineer and designer at Haddock, but the other thing – I always wanted to go to summer camp."

Valka laughed and held his arm, "Oh, it sounded like such a silly simple dream, but the more we talked, the more we decided we would set up a stable and a camp and Gobber would run the camp."

"And it's my dream job. And I do farrier work on the side – and with that I use the blacksmith skills."

"But does the camp only keep you busy 3 months of the year? What about the rest of the time?" the red-headed husband asked.

"Well it's a functioning stable for the other 9 months. Then the cabin and other facilities are used for group retreats. And I help Valka with the horses. She's done wonders with some of them. Her son's horse is well known in evening competitions."

"We train race horses, but I have met Hiccup. Camp Berk has always sounded very prestigious." said the husband.

"We offer some scholarships to underprivileged, but high achieving children. It gives them opportunities they might never have had otherwise, and they can mingle with kids from different backgrounds."

"That sounds lovely." The woman said wrapping her arms around her husband's. We should consider sending our children there.

Gobber listened as Valka went on about the camp. He looked around the room and noticed Hiccup slip away from the crowd.

 **000**

The regular music stopped, and the sounds of the crowd melted into their own melody. However, somewhere amongst the sounds of people the distant notes of a piano stood out as Hiccup heard flowing keys come together to produce Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The slow hypnotic tune lured him from the warm bright crowd like the Pied Piper.

At the back of the house there stood a sun room, which with winter's night had become dark and cold. It was crafted entirely of window, including a large glass roof, a clear barrier to the ceiling of stars above.

On the outskirts of the room luscious house plants resided around Louis XV chairs and couches. In the center stood a glossy black grand piano. At that piano sat Ruffnut, fingers gliding over the chalk-white and ink-black keys.

She halted when Hiccup approached and leaned against the piano. "Don't stop on my account." He smirked.

Ruffnut put the cover over the keys and sat on it. Hiccup joined her.

She looked stunning in the dim lights that filtered in from outside the room. That night she transformed her usual sloppy braids into several twists. Like Tuffnut, she wore a tuxedo jacket, but she paired hers with a floor-length mermaid skirt that had a slit all the way up her long thigh. Gold bracelets and chains layered around her neck and wrists, while studs and hoops adorned her ears.

She leaned back exposing a cropped shirt that revealed moon pale skin taunt over the curves of her collar bone, cleavage, and hip bones which peeked above her skirt.

"I don't think Ylvis is Norwegian black metal," He teased as he got a closer look at what was left of her t-shirt.

"Eh, my dad got it for me. He probably knows the guys. Since it was a gift from him, I didn't mind cutting it short and chopping it up."

The twins' father was a Swedish pop star with no wives and children all over the globe, while their always exhausted mother was a well-known music producer. While everyone knew a lot about their dad as a person, the twins barely knew him. What they did know, was that someone regularly sent money and gifts from him (and probably to his other children), but they received little else.

Ruffnut slid closer to him. "Since they're from your country – what does the fox say?"

He could smell her proximity in the warm air around her that carried the scent of vanilla lotion.

"Um…" He swallowed as he realized how close she sat. "I'm afraid, I don't know."

It had been a while since Hiccup and Ruffnut had been single at the same time. He had wondered how he felt about her. She made many a flirtatious comment his way and she fit his "type" in many respects – funny, caring, brave, blonde.

"Maybe, we could talk about it when you've haven't been drinking?" He suggested.

She shrugged then winked as she hopped atop the piano. She stretched across it like a lounging kitty, her slender left leg and stiletto foot slipped further out the slit. Its whiteness and bend against the black- ness of her clothes and piano made it look like Thor's lightning bolt in the night sky.

"Do you play?" She asked, pulling his eyes away from her leg.

He flipped up the key cover and continued the Moonlight Sonata, allowing the elegant, yet sad song to fill the dark of the room.

"It'd be pretty silly to have a piano and not play," he watched his fingers dance over the keys. "Mom insisted I take lessons."

She watched him for a while, occasionally they exchanged glances that reveled longings they never before dare to put into words.

"I suppose we're all spending the night here," she stated.

Hiccup stopped playing and met her eyes, longer this time. Deeper. Ruffnut leaned closer and Hiccup could taste wine and gingerbread cookies on her breath as it hovered near his own.

"I suppose you can sleep in my bed if you have nowhere else to go…" He trailed off as their lips lightly touched with a soft click.

Hiccup pulled back quickly, eyes drawing down to the keys. He wondered if this was a test to see if he could move on.

In the main part of the house "She Lit a Fire" by Lord Huron started to play, its triumphant upbeat melody pulling him into a consciousness about his moment.

It reminded him, he was looking for someone. And that someone was not here. Even if he was supposed to be and his heart was supposed to be moving on.

Even if he could move on - he could not do it now. Not like this. Using his friend to pretend he forged on while she used him as just another guy to deal with unresolved daddy issues.

"I've always wanted to see your room," she continued.

"Yeah, well you can take the bed and I suppose Tuffnut and I can sleep on the floor. It's comfortable."

"Tuffnut can sleep elsewhere." She reached out to grab his tie and twist it into her fingers. "We'll share your bed."

Hiccup thought about it. Thought about sinking deeper into her summer-blue eyes and tangling his fingers into thick sun-gold hair. He imagined skin feeling like warm milk under his hands and tasting like vanilla ice cream as he bit down.

They would giggle and moan and be happy for a night which could stretch into a few months. Until she admitted that no matter how good a friend he was, he was a terrible boyfriend. A boyfriend who made her a stand in for an ideal of the past. A memory which became so elevated it might have made any possible reality a shadow of how he really felt.

"I'd be a terrible person if I did that, Ruff."

He got up and took her hand, helping her to slink off the piano and onto the floor. He led her over to his mother and had Valka set her up in a guest room.

Maybe doing the right thing this time around would build up some good karma with the gods. That's how stories went - right? The hero had to overcome temptation, prove themselves, then set things right before they could get the reward. If anything, maybe the reward would be something totally different. A different girl. One who would be nothing like her and could finally help him move forward. Or maybe not.

 **000**

"Ya know," Gobber mentioned, "I'm looking to fill some positions for next summer. As former campers, yu'll be perfect."

Gobber excused himself from another dull conversation Valka involved him in then made his way over to the corner where Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut stood. After reminiscing about summers past Gobber decided the teens might still be interested in spending their summers at Camp Berk.

"I'm game! If I can teach music," Tuffnut volunteered. "And I think I'll volunteer my sister for arts and crafts."

"I'll take science and nature," Fishlegs added.

"I don't know." Hiccup looked at Tuffnut, "Maybe that's a part of my life I should be moving on from. Besides, Toothless and I have to train and we have some competitions I should enter."

Gobber persisted, "You'd be working with horses. With ya mom being so busy these days, I need someone to run the whole riding program this summer, I couldn't think of a better candidate."

"I'm sure you have older better people you can hire-"

"No…Actually, no one better than you. Remember Astrid Hofferson?"

Tuffnut shot Gobber a startled look and shook his head as though he was trying to drop some hint. Gobber ignored him, thinking the boy's strange behavior might be from sneaking in a few drinks.

"Anyhow, she first showed up when she was 12, knowing nothing about horses and by the end of her last summer could take a blue ribbon at any show. And there were others, but I know your work with her really changed her life for the better at the time...You know I actually heard from her mother again after all these years."

Hiccup leaned forward, his eyes went wide. "Really? She sort of disappeared. She's not even online. I know you said her father died and after that you lost track of her-"

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut shot him a glance that would stop a stampede.

However, Hiccup persisted, "How is she? Is she good? Does she remember me?"

"Hiccup, we should talk in the next room," Tuffnut could also persist.

"Gobber and I are catching up – it can wait."

Tuffnut walked over and grabbed his shoulder, "Pretty sure it can't."

Hiccup grabbed his hand and a cracking noise could be heard as a pained gasp escaped the blonde boy's lips.

"Excuse us." Hiccup got up and shoved his friend out of the room. Tuffnut gave Fishlegs a pleading look.

"Ow! Ow! I am hurt! I am very much hurt." Fishlegs nervously stuffed more shrimp from a nearby platter into his mouth.

Hiccup dragged Tuffnut behind the door that led to the basement and the sounds of a scuffle could be heard with Tuffnut's cries of "Thor's mighty hammer…How can do _you_ hit that hard…I'm peeing in your clean laundry from now on… I'm still very much hurt!"

Gobber heard a series of bumps as if someone fell down a flight of stairs.

000

Hiccup emerged from the door, made eye contact with Fishlegs, and said, "I think he's still alive, but you might need to pop his shoulder back in."

Fishlegs gawked at Hiccup, whose hair and dress shirt were disheveled, and a light trail of blood trickled from his nose.

"I'll get Snotlout to help me pin him down and pop it back in." The other blonde boy scurried off.

Valka walked by, stopping to open her eyes wide in horror, "It's OK, mom," Hiccup wiped his bloody nose with the sleeve of his white dress shirt. "Roommate stuff…You should see the other guy."

Assessing the damage as minimal and more than she wanted to deal with, she returned to mingling.

Gobber gave him a curious look as Hiccup leaned back, "Who were we talking about? Was it Astrid? Gods I haven't seen her in years? Do tell – what's she into these days?"

Gobber leaned back. "Not sure if ya want to know."

Hiccup felt a lump form in his throat, maybe Tuffnut hit him harder than he thought, because his head started to spin and his heart felt like someone squeezed it. Something about Gobber's fallen face and slouched posture signaled to Hiccup he needed to brace himself.

"Of course, I do. I really want to know how she's doing," his voice weakening as his mouth went dry while his skin broke into a cold sweat. His world seemed to fall together and rip apart at the same time.

"Hmmm…I'm afraid the past few years have been hard since ya last seen her…Poor girl - got into some real trouble."

 **000**

 **A/N: First, a big thanks to all who faved, followed, and reviewed. I apologize I did not have a chance to get back to everyone, but your kind reviews warm my heart.**

 **Second, I apologize that it took me a while to update, but I have been slammed at work. I will try to get my other pieces updated soon as well.**

 **Third, just so we are clear because sometimes folks misinterpret things and my writing is usually subtle, Hiccup and Ruffnut are just friends and will stay that way after this. The chapter is supposed to show that he can't stop thinking about Astrid, even when faced with an opportunity to move on. Doing the right thing by not taking advantage of a friend is rewarded by the universe/fate/gods/whatever, bring her back. She will return in the next chapter.**


	4. Return (Hiccup and Astrid 19)

**Song: "Lonesome Dream" by Lord Huron**

 **000**

 **Return (Present day – Hiccup and Astrid age 19)**

"It's like something out of a fairy tale or romance novel. I'm sure after where you've been it doesn't even seem like it could be real anymore" Throck said, handing Astrid her duffle bag from the trunk.

Astrid surveyed the landscape admiring the layers of mountains that faded from green to blue progressing into the infinite horizon stretched under cirrus clouds splayed like angel wings. At the edge of the forest early summer wild flowers intertwined with tendrils of field grass hiding the tiny worlds of insects and forest creatures.

She inhaled the green fragrance of the woods and the brown dust of the distant stables. "You don't need to worry, detective. I'll be safe here."

"I'm sorry we weren't able to offer you better protection, our department doesn't have the time and resources to protect a witness in a low-level crime."

' _Low-level'_ Astrid thought, the crime that upset what was left of her unfortunate life hardly meant anything to anyone. Not even enough to protect her, the key witness to putting away one of the vilest people she ever met.

"I'll be fine. I spent summers here when I was younger, and I never felt anything but safe and happy."

The man stood soldier-like before her, "Since the judge denied his bail, he will stay lock up, you have nothing to worry about. But just in case, I've made sure no one from Edgetown knows your whereabouts."

"An old family friend helped me get this job and my boyfriend works nearby, but they are the only ones who know where I am."

"That's good." Throk continued to stand looking around, maybe admiring the view, maybe wanting to say more.

Astrid just wanted to move forward. She planned to make it through this summer, reroute her life's path, and finish August by testifying at the trial, thus putting that horrible man away. Then she would move somewhere far away and start over. Maybe disappearing for real. If she ever saw that lawyer again, she might pick his brain about changing her name.

The thought of coming back to a place from her past was hard, but this was one of the few places where she had pleasant memories she could revisit. She might as well spend her last summer before moving on here.

Feeling she had nothing else to say to the man she said her goodbye to Detective Throk and walked away.

 **000**

On the way to her cabin Astrid passed the stable. There she paused to watch someone back a night-black stallion from a trailer.

Upon exit, he pranced around his handler, revealing a hesitant fear of fresh surroundings. The tall lanky boy grasped the horse's leather halter, pulling its head closer, then whispered soothing words into his ears, until he succumbed to his master's calm.

Behind them, the sky had opened her golden morning sun, which peeked through mountain breaks, silhouetting the figures and shimmering the toned muscles of the elegant steed.

Outside of the trees' shade, the mid-morning air felt as hot as a forge. Astrid began to turn away, hoisting her duffle bags further up her shoulder. The thin straps cut into her muscles, making her wish she had a horse to carry her stuff to the counselor's cabin.

"Astrid Hofferson!" A voice called, prompting her to turn from her path.

The boy started leading the horse her way.

She lifted her sunglasses seeing him with naked eyes, "Hiccup? Hiccup Haddock? Oh wow, it's been - you look- taller. Different. Good different – four years different."

The horse moved forward to sniff her head, his moist breath lightly tossing her loose hairs.

Astrid held her hand out, and once he recognized her she put the other hand on his smooth cheek. "Toothless, it's been too long."

"He remembers you," Hiccup told her.

"He's still huge –I forgot how they become so big when you stand next to them, even if some of us have grown – what? A foot and a half?"

Hiccup laughed. "I hit a growth spurt, still haven't caught up to my dad yet, so I'm hoping for a few more inches up and maybe a few out – in the chest, not the gut."

"So, what are you doing here?" Astrid punched his arm "Last I heard you were headed toward the Olympics or some other big horsey jumpy thingy thing you did?"

"Equestrian events. But 'horsey jumpy thing you did' sounds better. I will work on getting that changed." He rubbed his arm, but smiled, like he masochistically enjoyed the hit. "I'm here as the head counselor for the Equestrian Program. And, well, even though I'm only nineteen, Gobber wants me to help him run all this." Hiccup gestured to the entire area around them. "How about you?"

"Gobber reached out to me a few months ago to catch up and mentioned he needed someone to run the Martial Arts Program."

"Impressive, so if any of these kid's try's anything- "

"I got your back." She said with a laugh. It had been a long time since she'd seen him, he'd replace his scrawniness with lean muscles and his jaw had squared out. From a distance, she though he was still a boy, but now that he stood next to this tall horse, she realized, he had become a man, self-assured, relaxed, not the nervous kid she crushed on for years - till it ended the night after they made out four summers ago. Wow, what was he thinking about her right now?

His smooth lips held their lopsided smile, "Do you still ride?"

How to answer that question, without letting him know the painful reason she only spent summers at Camp Berk riding.

"I wanted to keep with it – I really did, but I have so many other activities and horses are a full-time commitment." True statement.

"Shame. You were good. Picked it up right away – a natural. And you and Stormfly really clicked."

"How is my girl? Gods, I miss her."

"She's great. Excited for anther fun summer. Would you like to ride her today?"

Astrid readjusted her bag and broke eye contact, "It's been so long…I'm not sure if I remember."

Hiccup stepped closer, he looked different, but she recognized him when she looked up in those calm, evergreen eyes, "You can take her out with Toothless and I later for a trail ride - I'm a good instructor and with your inherent talent you'll be show ready in no time."

"Hmm… a ride in the woods alone with a sketchy guy I haven't seen in a couple of years with a deadly animal…What could go wrong?" She teased.

"I'm not sketchy." He laughed. "And Stormfly is the most docile mare we've got. Besides, I'm not trying to get you alone and in the woods to go all slasher film - the chief wanted me to do a quick survey of some of the camp property. I figured, if you went with me, we could catch up and maybe you could help me mend some fences."

"Still calling your dad, the chief?"

"We're Norwegians descended from Vikings, so it's not culturally insensitive."

"Doesn't make it less strange."

"You're probably right." He leaned against Toothless, "So when do you want to go for that ride? I can help you put your stuff away then get the horses ready."

"I don't think I agreed to that ride, not because I'm scared, but because I want to settle in and I have to get some work done, for college."

"College work over the summer? Where do you go?"

Astrid shifted her weight around, "I took some time off and haven't really decided yet. I have options, but…"

"You're lucky you have time off. I wanted to take more time to think about it, but rushed into deciding on Berk Tech. Toothless and I made the riding team, and its ivy league - the chief still imagines I'll take over the family businesses someday, so he demanded I go somewhere known for its business and engineering programs."

"Yeah, sounds hard," She mumbled.

The way he said, 'ivy league' and taking over the business - like that's where people went and what they were supposed to do - reminded Astrid of how she had to pretend to fit in years ago. That Hiccup Haddock and almost everyone else at Camp Berk was in a league above her, maybe Hiccup was a nerd years ago, but his rich equestrian world and elite schools were always going to be beyond her. Although Hiccup was probably the most down to earth guy she had ever met - never commenting on her non-designer clothes and brushing it off when someone mentioned she went to public school. But still, she suspected he and the rest of the counselors worked there during their summers to pad resumes, while she had to be there - she had nowhere else to stay and desperately needed money.

"Hiccup Haddock!" A sweet voice rang out. A slender brunet in grey breeches and freshly shined boots walked toward hiccup, embraced him, and gently kissed his check.

Without releasing him from her hold, she continued to talk, "I was so disappointed you weren't at the national competition. Without you I had no one fun to talk to. Then I heard you were finally coming back here for the summer and I wondered, 'why wouldn't he be training for the international show in D.C.?'"

"Toothless, had a bit of an accident. He'll be OK, but he needs the summer off, and honestly, I sort of do as well…"

The girl let go and focused her attention on Toothless, scratching behind his ears and kissing pouty lips to his broad cheeks.

"Heather, this is Astrid, she is assisting with martial arts and self-defense."

Heather held out her hand, "Are you Astrid Hofferson?"

"Yes, has Hiccup mentioned me?"

"Hiccup? Not recently." She pinched his chin, "This one never kisses and tells."

Astrid took a step back, "Oh we're not- "

"I'm Dagger's half-sister 'horrible' Heather. He told me about you two." she held out her hand.

"Yes! He told me you'd be here, but didn't give details."

Hiccup interjected, "Astrid you became friends with Dagur? He tried to drown Fishlegs and me. More than once."

"Sort of dating…" Astrid looked down, and hoped Dagur kept their promise to not mention how they met and the complicated life she lived these past four years. When she found out his sister would be another counselor at Camp Berk, she almost made him take a blood oath that he would protect her secret shame of not belonging with these people.

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck, "I see, wow – Dagur 'the Deranged' dating someone. Dating Astrid. I guess you must have a masochistic side I didn't know about."

Astrid laughed, "Why would you say that? I mean he's cute, he knows kung fu-"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "He's crazy, he has a short temper, he's a jerk."

"He has a sweet side, once you get to know him," Astrid defended him. Sure, they were casually together, but she should at least stick up for him and justify their relationship.

"Yeah, when he's sleeping." Heather nudged Hiccup. "But, he's still my half-brother and even if we don't have anything in common and never spend time together, I still love him, so if you guys are happy – I'm happy for you."

Astrid refrained from repeating the things Dagur said about his sister – she was stuck up, fake, and only cared about popularity. Four years ago, Hiccup was none of those thing, and he seemed tight with the girl, so maybe, she should give her a chance.

"How did you end up here? You never stayed here with your brother if I recall." Astrid asked.

"Half-brother. We only share a mom, who he was estranged from. I'm here because I know someone on the inside." She leaned next to Hiccup against Toothless. "My mom enrolled Dagur here back then because she didn't trust his dad to watch him during the summers and she couldn't handle him. I'm giving up competitive riding, but still love being with the horses, so Hiccup convinced me to come here. I thought I'd spend this last summer with them in a fun environment. How did you end up here? Did you not want to find a job in Edgetown? Dagur is working locally – did you follow your boyfriend?"

"It's not that serious. I wouldn't say boyfriend," her eyes caught Hiccups for a second as he hung on each word, "I came to Camp Berk as a girl and have good memories. And it's a job." The 'it's a job' sounded desperate. She quickly added, "The biggest reason is my dad was good friends with Gobber, who runs the camp. They went way back. And he invited me."

"So, you're a family friend, like me."

"Only to Hiccup – I've only heard stories about 'The Chief' and met Mrs. Haddock a few times," before anyone had a moment to pry more, Astrid changed the subject, "I need to settle in. How about you Heather?"

"I got my girl Windshear all set in her stall, so I might as well go to the cabin and get the best bunk I can. By the way, if you make it through the stables, she's the stunning gray Andalusian."

The girls left Hiccup to get Toothless settled and do stable chores.

Heather gathered her Louis Viton luggage and walked next to Astrid. Astrid resisted the urge to comment on how much the bags must have cost and self-consciously tucked her old duffle bag behind her back.

"Are you and Hiccup and item?" Astrid asked.

Heather giggled and shook her head, "He's great and all. I mean if there was chemistry there, I'd be sooo lucky. He's really just the best, but I've actually had an eye on a friend of his," Heather put one friendly hand on Astrid's shoulder and her other on her heart, "Oh, Astrid, this guy I'm into - so cute, so smart, but soooo clueless."

"Gossip on my first day – spill it!"

"He is also a counselor here this summer, another small factor in why I decided to come. He's running the science and nature program. He and Hiccup go waaaay back. He's a rising sophomore at University of State where he showed me around one weekend. He's the one who convinced me to go there. I mean, I'm not some heart sick gal who goes to a school for a guy, but I'm a closet math geek, so it made sense, since they are known for their math and physics programs. Numbers and horses are my true passions."

Heather pushed her oversized Dior sunglasses down from her head to her eyes to block out the sun's glare, "But enough about me and my boring crush and hobbies, the real gossip is you. I mean you're dating my half-brother. Not an easy task. So now you spill it, how did you meet?"

Astrid rubbed her arm, this was the problem about coming back to your past and returning to the same circles - people wanted to know where you'd been.

She recited the story she and Dagur rehearsed, the one they would tell family and friends, the one people would like to hear, "We both taught self-defense classes at the local community center back home. We just talked and clicked, and it hasn't been that long and it's really nothing - actually, I don't know where it will go. Sometimes these things only last for a season. I plan on moving out west and starting over once I'm done here."

The story of how they got together was a "true enough story" and if Heather had follow up questions, she kept them to herself as they approached the log cabin nestled in the woods between a hemlock grove.

The old screen door screeched like a parrot as Astrid opened it. Inside it smelled like summer dust and pine cleaner.

"Looks like we're the first here. I'm getting a top bunk," Heather said while rolling her bag up and down the aisles between beds the to find the perfect spot.

"Top bunk? Bottom bunk is better, if there is an emergency you can get out faster."

Heather snorted, "Oh, Astrid, you are soooo funny. What sort of 'emergency' would we have, Warrior Princess?"

"Warrior princess?"

"I didn't mean to offend - your pretty and look Scandinavian - like our friend Hiccup - but with your battle tactics and self-defense teaching, you're like some Viking warrior princess."

On paper Astrid would have wanted to punch Heather – a pretty, flirty girl with good grades, and a rich daddy paying for her place in a top university, but she didn't come across as thoughtlessly pretentious. Being smart, pretty, and rich were just things she was. The waaaaaay she over-emphasized letters was a bit much, but Astrid couldn't hold that endearing quirk against her. And she supposed hearing about Heather's glamourious life all summer would make her forget her own problems.

"Tell you what, Geekquestrian - yep I can give nicknames too. Why don't you take that top bunk over there by the wall and I'll get the bottom one? Being there will give us extra wall space for pictures and we'll be out of the heat of the sun."

"I agree. And, let me tell you, I'm soooo glade we're not Jr. Counselors. I know a girl who worked as a junior last year and had to sleep in the cabin with campers. Those girls say up ALLLLLL night. Who can talk that much?" Heather said.

Astrid smiled at her and decided that despite what she had heard, she and Heather should be friends.

 **000**

 **A/N: Thanks to all those who Faved, Followed, and Reviewed.**

 **Before you leave a hate review about Astrid and Dagur, please note that he took her letter years ago - the guy clearly has issues with taking what isn't his and is dishonest. As for Astrid, it will be revealed as to why she had to move on from Hiccup. It's a long story, not an info dump.**


	5. Love Needs a Wager and a Deadline

**Chapter 5 - Every Love Story Needs a Wager and a Deadline**

The song "Stubborn Love" by the Lumineers rolled quietly through the stables' speakers system, that Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut installed a few weeks prior. Hiccup claimed Toothless and the other horses preferred classical music and it relaxed them, but Tuffnut argued since he helped installed the system he should chose the songs. Plus, being the son of a Swedish pop star and a student getting a degree in musical science, he claimed to know what type of music horses should listen to better than Toothless. Hiccup pointed out Toothless was a horse. However, in the end, decided arguing with Tuffnut over another thing was not worth his time.

"I'm sorry Hiccup," Heather returned to the stables to assist with chores where she could. "I tried to call, but you don't get service up here. And it had been a while since you talked about her, I didn't realize he was dating _your_ Astrid until I saw how you looked at her."

"Whoa!" Tuffnut's head popped head out of the stall behind them, "You must not spend enough time talking to Hiccup about women if it's been a while since you heard about Astrid."

Ruffnut's head popped out of the next stall and both the twin's heads were soon joined by the heads of their matching yellow duns – Barf and Belch. "Seriously, Heather, why did you have to even go and bring this up? Tuffnut and I are so over this."

Since their kiss, which both agreed was more of a meaningless peck, Ruffnut had gone through a long string of boys, while Hiccup recommitted himself to getting Astrid back.

Hiccup ignored the twins, "So, Heather, tell me, how serious is this thing with Dagur?"

"Not that serious, my mom didn't know and what's odd is that she visited him a few times this past month, then insisted I talk to him. Maybe even spend time with him. We actually had a family brunch last Sunday – which is where I heard about Astrid."

"But she didn't come to brunch?"

"No."

Tuffnut interjected, "Hiccup that totally means it's not serious. Brunch is only for serious relationships. Like families and people who want to be family, like get married someday."

"I concur, brother," Ruffnut held her pointer finger up, "Brunch is the most important meal of the weekend and is reserved only for those close enough in your circle who will not judge you for eating four meals a day."

"Pointless extra meals aside," Hiccup rolled his eyes so hard his head moved with them. "What did he say?"

"Only what you know today, he's been seeing a girl named Astrid and she works here."

"Nevermind, sounds serious. Cut your losses and move on." Ruffnut disappeared back into her stall, the sound of her brush swooshing as she returned to groom Barf's golden coat.

The wheels in Hiccups mind began to turn, backtracking over what he knew about where Astrid had been and traced that up with what he knew of Dagur. Just being in the same place would not have pushed them together. Maybe Dagur changed? Or maybe Dagur knew something he did not - some situation he could manipulate. In any case, he knew it could not be as strong as what had been, his past with Astrid stood like a rooted oak tree and this thing with Dagur could be no more than a leaf in the wind.

Hiccup shook his head, "It sounds the opposite of serious. Look, I know she feels the same. Maybe it's been a while, but if she forgot, I can make her feel the same again."

"Are you the same, H? Are we the same? Is anyone the same? And are you insane?" Tufnutt questioned, "Seriously I want to know. Because if you are insane, I don't want to room with you anymore. Especially not here – because according to horror films," his voice rose with haunted bravado on the last statement, "the woods are the sites of the most gruesome murders!"

"Not according to real statistics," Hiccup informed.

He turned back to Heather. "Seriously, though – this thing with Dagur, I know it's not real. I feel it."

Tuffnut stayed in the conversation, "Alright, H. Since every overdone romantic comedy has some sort of ridiculous bet – Let's make a wager."

"My life is not a romantic comedy and not every romantic comedy has a bet. How many have you even seen?" Hiccup folded his arms.

"One, maybe – is 'Deadpool' a Romantic Comedy?"

"Uh?"

"See even you don't know… Anyhow, my offer is simple – if she confesses she loves you openly by the end of the summer, I will wear clothes all the time – even when I'm changing and it's just us."

"Shouldn't you just wear clothes around me all the time anyway? It's not like we're dating." Hiccup exchanged a disturbed glance with Heather.

"And you can have first pick of beds in our dorm room next year."

"We already bet for that, it was whoever got better grades. Which was me-"

"But, if you can't get her to confess her true love for you by the end of the summer – You must forget her forever."

"Fine."

"And no telling her about the bet. Or paying her to say it."

"Fine."

"And no finding a broken down quiet nerdy girl and giving her a make-over to look like Astrid."

"Why would I even do that?"

"Oh, I got one," Ruffnut yelled, "No kidnapping Astrid, hypnotizing her then making her think she's some sort of superhero like Thor Bone Crusher."

"Now you lost me." Hiccup rubbed his temples.

"Um, Hiccup," Heather added, "You probably will have to stick to that bet if you really are interested, because when I talked to her, she said she plans on moving at the end of the summer. Going west to start over. And if you lost her once, it's likely if she goes, you'll lose her again. This time forever."

"Well there you have it. This bet must happen. And I think we've covered all crazy scenarios - now we take a blood oath." Tuffnut exited Belch's stall and headed to the tack room for a knife.

"Or we could just shake on it like normal people." Hiccup held out his hand. Tuffnut took it.

The handshake finished then Tuffnut stroked his chin, "You know I've thought this over, maybe it's fairy tales where there is a deal struck with a deadline? Is 'Back to the Future' a fairy tale? I'm so confused."

 **Yes, it has been a while, sorry for that. I've had some personal issues and honestly some of the reviews, which I censored got me down, but it's a long story with ups and downs, so like my own life, I've decided to move forward with it. Work is hard, so sadly there won't be as many updates as soon as I would like…Trust me, I would rather be working on this.**

 **Thanks to all who fav followed and reviewed. Yes, Elsa will be making an appearance, but don't worry all the characters are good but complex people, just like most folks in the real world.**


	6. Hot, Wet, and Naked Together All Summer

**Song "I Will Be Back" by Lord Huron**

 **Chapter 6 - Hot, Wet, and Naked Together All Summer**

The ancient laptop on Astrid's lap dimmed. It did that occasionally – but the screen stayed unfrozen, this time - so things could be worse. She finished typing the last few sentences of her college essay and hit save.

Her heavy sigh released some anxiety as she put the clunky computer away. At this point, even an act of the gods could not get her into the fall sessions, but with luck and the right folks looking at her stellar grades and test scores, someplace might accepter her for the spring semester. And escaping of her Hel hole town meant everything to her. She just hopped they didn't find out where she spent the past few months. Or the places where she really met Dagur.

Heather had abandoned her to return to the stables. After the haul from the parking lot to the cabin, Astrid could smell her own sweat and feel it gluing her shirt to her back. She needed a shower, so she stripped down, then wrapped herself in her old blue towel.

The counselor girl's showers were in a little brick building about a hundred feet behind the female lodge. She ventured outside down the dirt path, flip-flops quietly slapping against her feet. She felt a little expose walking through the woods alone without real clothes, but she figured if she ran into girls in this area, they'd probably be showering too. Besides, the cool air of the forest and the smell of the pines around her filled her with a comforting nostalgia. All around the ferns and wildflowers harmoniously filled the ground beneath the high trees, which reached out to each other over the time-worn path, their gaps allowing the sun to sparkle through like shattered crystals.

Everything here cleared Astrid's soul, making the stress of life outside fall away. Camp Berk was like a living storybook enveloping her into its peaceful comfort as it's melody of chirping birds and rustling leaves created a living harmony that eased the weary heart. She loved the way the forest felt like it hid thousands of secrets, maybe even a few of her own. It had that fairy tale enchantment, like trolls hid in every tiny hole and each umbrella shaped mushroom housed a pixie.

As she approached, she heard muffled voices and the hiss of running water, which was odd because she hadn't seen other girls arrive or seen their stuff set up.

She pushed the wooden door to the showers, steam and the echoes of the room hit her as soon as she entered, but even more shocking was what she saw.

Right in front of her stood a naked guy and two other guys, barely covered with tiny towels.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry! I thought this was the girls!" She covered her eyes.

"It's OK, you're in the right place." Hiccup walked over to her, his bottom half thankfully covered with a towel.

The other guys stared to laugh.

The dark-haired guy doubled over, "The look on her face! She already looks sunburned!"

Astrid tried to back out of the steamy room, but Hiccup's voice beckoned her to stay. "Astrid, the guys showers got damaged in the flood last fall. We have co-ed showers, just for this first week. Sorry, I guess I should have mentioned that."

"These things are important. You should tell me." She considered punching his arm again.

"Yeah sorry, there was going to be a meeting and an announcement, but tomorrow, when the rest of the counselors arrive."

"And you didn't say anything earlier because –"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he joked. "No, really – I forgot. And because I'm a mature guy and this is not a big deal."

"Surprises are flower and candy, not 'Hi, we're gonna be hot, wet, and naked together all summer'."

The dark hair guy laughed harder, "I love the way she put that – 'we're gonna be hot, wet, and naked together all summer' it's funny because that's the whole point of going to a co-ed camp…Also, it's funny because the water is hardly ever hot."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Astrid's annoyance made her forget to look away.

"Astrid, you remember me - Snotlout. You crushed on me four years ago. Come on, babe."

Hiccup and the naked boy in the corner shook their heads.

"Snotty? You look older. Sorry, I didn't recognize you."

Snotlout had filled out a bit, but he only grew a few inches taller. Astrid tried hard not to look at any of them topless and she really tried hard not to look at the naked blonde guy.

Hiccup handed a towel to the naked guy, who put it on and walked over to shake her hand, she took a few steps back, "Not sure if you recognize me either - Tuffnut. And I can be naked all the time if you want – just ask, Hiccup, we're roommates at college and I try to get away with being naked as much as I can. Right, H?"

"Ugh, yes," Hiccup sounded annoyed, "If I had known about your aversion to clothes, I would have never roomed with you."

"It's growing on you."

"Barely tolerating something because you know you can't stop it, is different than letting something 'grow' on you."

Tuffnut had dreadlocks now and had grown as tall as Hiccup. Four summers ago, he looked like a wicked little boy with long hair.

"I remember you," Astrid acknowledged, "and your sister. How –"

A hand popped up over one of the showers, "Hi Astrid, by the way we are sharing showers with the boys. Sorry I didn't stop by the cabin to tell you."

"Is there anyone else in this shower area I should know about?"

"Hi, Astrid," a thicker, masculine hand reached over the shower at the end, "It's me, Fishlegs, sorry you're scarred for life because of Tuffnut's nudity. We've all had to suffer with it and share your pain."

Hiccup put his hand on Astrid's shoulder, "Looks like the old gang's all here."

She turned to look at him, he appeared toned and sleek out of his riding clothes, still thin, but healthy and proportionally thin. His green eyes captured her's and she could almost feel her pulse racing under his hand, which felt warm and comforting. And somehow it flooded her with the memories of the past. Memories that made her heart feel like it had evaporated into the steam around them.

"Well great – I should shower then..." she heard her own voice sound dazed as she backed away from him and felt his hand slide down her bare arm, causing her nerves to wantonly remember the sensation.

She went into the little shower stall and yanked the curtain closed behind her. She could still feel the phantom touch on her skin. Four years. It had been nothing. They had been nothing – just kids. Kids having a fling in the heat of summer. No more. Right?

She thought that the moment she left almost four years ago, she left everything there – every relation, every crush, every friendship had become powdered ash. But somehow in just a few hours Hiccup Haddock managed to spark something – phoenixing a heated crush, like a magician snapping fingers.

She let shower droplets and strawberry shampoo suds wash away his touch - smothering that curious fire. She needed to stay focused this summer. She needed to sort her life out. Losing one budding relationship that could stabilize for a summer fling would not help.

 **A/N:**

 **Possible spoiler alert: I'm going to address a few things before I get the hate reviews – there won't really be a love triangle, Astrid's relationship with Dagur is very casual, you'll see more explanation on that. There also won't be cheating, so please no hate reviews about that. Hiccup knows more about Astrid than she knows, not because he is deceitful, but because he knows she needs space and because he's a good friend. Also, as far as Astrid keeping her life private, keep in mind, she and Hiccup have been apart for 4 years, you don't just re-unite with someone and dump all the crap from the past on them (only crazy people do that and Astrid is very keen on keeping herself together and she is very guarded), if these little things bothers you, feel free to write your own stories- thanks.**

 **To be clear I don't mind comments where people ask questions or want to civilly debate an issue, I actually like the opportunity to explain some decisions I've made in the story, but I don't have much time to write and I do it for free. Reading what I put out is a choice, not something I force people to do.**

 **Sorry for the delay and any mistakes. Maybe 2018 will give me more time, which I will also try to use to proofread better.**


	7. Dining and Drama

**Dining and Drama**

Somehow the vast hall always smelled like boiled pasta – no matter what bland food was served. Large glass windows on the Western side that overlooked the rolling green mountains where the clouds above roamed like herds of sheep.

"For those of you who didn't know, the boy's showers aren't working, and we'll have co-ed showers for the senior counselors. So…that what we're dealing with this week." Gobber stood before the group who arrived early to get the camp up in running. "Some good news though, we still get separate toilets."

"Thank, Thor!" Ruffnut yelled.

Only a few of the long tables beneath the high rafters of the were occupied. The group eating lunch in the dining hall were the higher-ranking counselors, most older than Astrid, Heather, and Hiccup, which made her feel accomplished, but also made her wonder if Gobber given her a higher position so she could get better paid. In any case, Astrid felt she could meet the challenge.

Astrid and her old gang sat at a long wooden table, including Snotlout, who already start hitting on her. Under the table, Fishlegs's chubby pit bull mix, Meatlug, sat panting and occasionally eating table scraps. In Tuffnut's lap sat his pet chicken, named chicken. Animals were not allowed in buildings, other than the stables, but Fishlegs and Tuffnut interpreted that as: Gobber did not want to know about animals being in non-stables buildings.

Gobber limped around the tables, his metal prosthetic clicking in rhythm with his movements as he continued announcements, "I've broken you out into teams and you have team captains, who you will report to…"

Gobber droned on about the work that needed to be done and thanked everyone. It comforted Astrid to find Gobber put her on Hiccup's team along with the folks at her table. She had to admit to herself that she felt a slight twinge of admiration for him knowing Hiccup also had charge over the riding staff, giving him the largest team. As the camp head prattled on, it became apparent, that despite his young age, Gobber saw Hiccup as his second in command. He must have grown up quite a bit in the past few years to earn that level of respect. During their previous interactions, his fitness and charms seemed limited to equine interactions, but she did notice he has a good sense of leadership and understood people. When he taught her to ride all those summers ago she recognized he had an ability to push folks to their potential. He truly was born to be some princely, billionaire CEO just like his dad. What was the light shimmer of his potential years ago, finally brightened into a star.

Once Gobber finished droning on, Hiccup gave the equestrian group instructions on their tasks.

Next, he approached his friends. "I'm giving you guys special tasks. Heather and Fishlegs, make sure all dorms are set, here is a checklist. Hand these to the junior counselors under you when you meet with them during tomorrow's junior counselor orientation."

Heather and Hiccup exchanged a smirk, which made Astrid suspect Fishlegs might be Heather's crush.

"Snotlout, you and the twins get to check the roofs. You are tough, they like danger – perfect task for you three. Repair the roofs you can today. If more work needs to be done tomorrow, you can enlist your juniors."

"Astrid, if you'll take me up on the offer I made earlier, I'd love it if you'd accompany me on horseback to check out the perimeters fences. We'll take some supplies to do minor repairs and the things that require need more supplies I'll mark on the map. We-"

"Whoa! Hold on, your highness," Snotlout interrupted. "The twins and I have to do hard labor and you get to gallop around like kings of the kingdom."

"It's still work. Which will take all afternoon, we might not even make it back before dark. I know the property, and I'm pretty sure you can't read a map, or do improvisational cartography, so how would you track the repairs needed?"

"Snotlout," Tuffnut spoke with a fake British Accent as he lectured "only Hiccup and Astrid know how to improvisationaly build carts out o' graphy.

"Graphy" Ruffnut added also with a mock British tone, "Is also known as cute graphite, for those who didn't know." She gave Snotlout a glare of superiority.

"Alright," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "If no one else has any objections, let's get to work."

 **000**

Astrid and Hiccup walked down the path toward the stables.

"I told Heather you and I were going for a ride, so she left you some riding boots and breeches at the stables."

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah, she's nice. One of the nicest girl you'll ever met…"

"And you're not with her because?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, several times before deciding to say, "I've really always been focused on horses and school…I mean don't get me wrong, I dated, but I learned I don't want something just to pass the time. I want deep and meaningful. You know like a soul mate…" he stopped himself, then rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet, "I shouldn't have said that, that probably sounds cheesy and stupid…"

"No, that's sweet. Not everyone thinks that way."

As they walked toward the stables, Hiccup took Astrid's arm and pulled her off the main path to the left.

"I have to meet up with someone before we head out. Let me just warn you, this guy – he's a bit of, we'll let's just say he has some dramatic flair."

The side path lead to a Greek style amphitheater nestled in the woods. The carved stone seats lined up along a hill, leading down to a white stone stage adorned with Iconic Greek columns. The ivy had broken the barrier between nature and architecture as it crawled over the stage and spilled into seats. The area possessed a quality that made it seem like it existed here forever, and would outlive humanity, like a scene from a book.

"I forgot about this place." Astrid's eyes widened. "It still looks enchanting."

She and Hiccup walked down the worn steps that cut through the center of the seats. He hopped up on stage, then turned, offering his hand. She took it and he pulled her up right in front of him, for a moment so close she could feel the energy from his body and smell the soap he used earlier. He stood his ground, looking down at her – all big green eyes and boyish grin.

She almost felt dizzy being so close to him, she kissed so many boys since that summer, but none gave her this feeling – surrender and lightness, like her heart flew in her chest. How did he bring that back?

She stopped herself. The nostalgia and magic of this place lured her in, but she had to ignore it. She had Dagur and Hiccup had let her fall away years ago and she complied by not trying harder to reach him. That was how it was meant to be. She knew that now. She almost laughed when he mentioned dating other people. How could he say that so casually, like there was no way she could have known about his relationships? Besides she and Hiccup came from different worlds, they only existed as friends here because this special spot – Camp Berk - made anything outside itself fall away.

"Why are we here?" She asked, seeming to break the moment's spell.

"Huh? Oh, yeah – I've got to talk to the new drama counselor – he's a real pain."

"Where's Cindy?"

"A month ago, she got some small part in a big movie and left for Hollywood. My dad had to beg this guy to come here at the last second."

Astrid followed Hiccup down stairs that led behind the stage and to a small wooden cabin further into the woods, which someone had built in the style of a wooden Russian cottage, complete with bright yellow paint on the ornate carvings around the windows and door.

"I forgot about this," Astrid wandered over to the house, running her fingers over the smooth edges of the woodwork, "Don't you feel like Hansel and Gretel when you see this house?"

"The abandon brother and sister who almost got eaten by a witch? I try avoid those situations," Hiccup said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," an exhausted male voice beckoned.

They entered to find a broad fellow with a sloppy black man-bun tied atop his head, lounging on a red Queen Ann sofa. Props and costumes for various theater productions - ornate princess dresses, toy dragons, battel axes, swords, Viking helmets along with other odds and ends - packed the space.

As the man spotted Hiccup, he announced, "Counselor Haddock, so glad you came to me. I have so many needs and I think only you can help."

"Alright lay it on me…" Hiccup crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"First, it is dreadfully hot in my cabin. Second, it is cluttered in here and these things are atrocious, I feel like I've stumbled into the Hel house of the Brothers Grimm. Third, I email you a list of my other demands and it seems you've not responded."

Hiccup sighed, "First, this is not your cabin – it's a store house for theater props. I expect you to bunk with the rest of us."

"No," the man replied, "you can't expect me to share a space with those Hooligans…" he rolled his hand as he searched for the phrase, "I need my creative space."

"Oh gods…Look, I appreciate you coming here on short notice, but I can't give you special treatment. I-"

"Wait!" The man suddenly sat up and jumped at Astrid, "Don't sit there."

Thinking it a prop, Astrid had started to sit on a fancy trunk near the door.

The man ran over and pulled it away, "That's Burberry, darling, it was with me on Broadway last year. Its sentimental value is even beyond its price tag."

He softened his tone, "By the way, I don't think we've met – where are my manners? I'm Eret Eretson."

He gave a little bow, "And, you, fair maiden?"

"Astrid Hofferson. I'm accompanying, Prince Hiccup here on a tour of the royal kingdom."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Don't encourage him…" But his words only prompted them further into a charade.

"My dear, sir, it seems you are not well cared for in this kingdom. Perhaps, you should take these issues up with the king." Astrid smiled lifting her head like a princess.

"Oh, the king, I believe, is off on a quest to slay dragons and return to his kingdom with gold." Eret said sweeping his hand up dramatically.

Unamused, Hiccup stepped between them, pushing Eret back, "Eret, you can stay here. In this cabin. Stay as far away as you need."

"I didn't mean I wanted to be far from you, my lord. And I certainly wouldn't mind being close to such a refined young maiden."

"Did you hear that Hiccup?" Astrid said, "He called me refined."

"Yeah, he's full of charm…" Hiccup mumbled, then addressed Eret, "There are some old AC units in the storage area of the Hall. I'll get one working and will bring it here. Don't tell anyone though, I can't have folk thinking you're getting special treatment."

"Oh, my prince, it warms my heart you would do such things for me, your lowly servant."

"Yeah well, you are a huge pain in my ass. And anything to ease that pain…"

"You know how much I love you, even your ass - yet you say these things. Surly only in jest." Eret moved to slap Hiccup's rear with a prop sword, but Hiccup grabbed another one and quickly swiped it away.

The pair feigned a small sword fight as they continued talking.

"As for the other things on your list – take it up with Sir Gobber – knight of the realm." Hiccup swiped at him, knocking his sword out of his hand then placing the sword under his opponent's chin.

Eret heled up his hands to yield. Satisfied, Hiccup let the blade drop. Eret turned back to Astrid, "I will be seeing more of you this enchanted summer - Yes? Perhaps I could show you -"

Hiccup picked the sword back up and poked it in Eret's back. "No. Not now. She is seeing someone. And right now we must be seeing to fences. Or protecting the realm from dragons…if that's what we're still going with here."

"Yes, don't let those dragons harm us. Although knowing you, you'd probably train them and ride them." Eret backed off.

"Oh. I'd like to think that is what I would do if there were dragons. Good call. Wright a play about that or something…"

Eret gave Hiccup a knowing look before making one last dramatic gesture to Astrid, "I am terrible sorry to hear of your unfortunate situation, but wish you well." He took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"You mean the fence mending?" she asked.

"Maybe..." He winked.

"And with that – we're leaving." Hiccup grabbed her hand and pulled Astrid out of the cottage.

"Wow – now that is dramatic flair."

"You like dramatic flair?" Hiccup joked, "I've got dramatic flair. I ooze dramatic flair. Have you met my mother? That woman is nothing but dramatic flair."

Astrid laughed at him and pulled him along the path, "Come on, Prince Hiccup, let's saddle up those horses and survey the Kingdom of Berk."

 **000**

 **It is very late and I am very tired, so I do apologize for any errors or the lack of smoothness it these chapters. I wanted to get something up as I've been behind.**

 **Thanks to all who fav followed and reviewed. You guys are the best.**


	8. Into the Woods

**Seeing Stormfly Again**

"I missed you so much," Astrid said, as she hugged Stormfly's thick neck her finger sliding over the horse's slick coat.

Hiccup threw the saddle on the blue roan's back the leather creaking like old stairs as he tightened the girth.

He slipped the bridal onto the horse's head, asking, "Do you want another moment to get re-acquainted?"

"She remembers me, I can tell." Astrid said softly.

Hiccup buckled the chin and throat straps, then let go of Stormfly's head. Once released, the horse nuzzled her shoulder.

"Let's head out." Hiccup walked out into the stable isle, where Toothless stood saddled.

They put on their riding helmets before Hiccup helped Astrid mount up, then adjusted her stirrups, checking to make sure the iron reached to her ankle accordingly.

Astrid felt fashionable wearing Heather's grey breaches and slick black boots, which fit perfectly and probably looked rich paired with her fresh hunter green Berk Counselor's polo. Not to mention how classy she felt sitting back on top of this beautiful Arabian cross breed. Beside her, Hiccup wore his own black breaches and shiny boots along with the same green polo, which matched his eyes. Astrid figured the pair of them probably looked more like models in some pretentious magazine and less like folks going out to mend fences.

"It's been a while – do you remember everything?" Hiccup looked up at her.

"I've got a great instructor with me if I don't." She winked.

Hiccup hoped on Toothless and they urged their steeds out of barn. As they left, Hiccup pointed out other horses.

"You remember Snotlout's thoroughbred – Hookfang. He's a real joker – he still moves a foot over every time Snotlout tries to mount up and sometimes bucks him off. Only does it to Snotlout though, no one else, so I use him for my classes. He's also the laziest thoroughbred I've ever known – usually they are high strung, but he never takes a step more than he needs to or goes faster than asked."

"Then Barf and Belch are still around," Hiccup gestured to the pair of matching dun mustangs, "The Thorston twins still own those guys, but loan them to us over the summers. The student's love them, but the pairs can be a pain."

"The horses or the twins?"

Hiccup thought about it. "Both really, but as for the horses - I had to put a special latch on their stalls because they kept breaking out. Originally, they escaped to raid the feed room, but when I put a better latch on their stalls, they still escaped, then changed it up and started to release the other horses. I'm pretty sure it was revenge. Also, they have a strange love hate relationship where they won't separate, but bite at each other when they are close. Even stranger, they seem to like being bitten.

"We have about 30 of our own horses, mostly picked by my mother and then this year about 30 have come for the summer with their campers. Of those I was able to negotiate about 20 rented to the riding program."

"That's a lot to coordinate."

"Yeah, well I've also managed to gather a good staff of instructors and stable hands this summer. And with the campers doing most of the horse care – I'll just need to make sure everyone knows their roles and responsibilities. Our work together years ago actually gave me the idea to have a beginner or intermediate rider paired with a more advanced one for each horse. They will both be responsible for that animal and the advanced rider can teach the beginners. Like a mentoring program"

"It's impressive Hiccup, you went from being this scrawny awkward 15-year-old to running this whole program."

"Well I had to step up because my dad has been trying to close the camp – says it's a money pit and the horses are too much of a liability. He'd have closed it three years ago if it wasn't mom's pet project and it gives Gobber a purpose in life. But, I worry about what'll happen if he retires…"

"Couldn't you take over for a while?"

"Ha! No, dad wants me to take over Haddock Energy the moment I'm out of college." Hiccup sighed and looked out at the mountains in the distance as their horses started walking parallel to the white wooden fence that traced the far-reaching fields of Camp Berk.

"Hiccup, that's such an honor," Astrid and everyone who came to Camp Berk could guess at Hiccup's future as CEO of Haddock Energy. The company was started by his father and Grandfather after the oil industry started to grow in Norway. The pair formed the company, which became one of the top oil producers in Norway and the whole of Europe. They moved into the US market by starting a refinery on the outskirts of Berk a port town in the United States. While they weren't as large as some of the US companies, Stoick Haddock, a savvy business man had expanded the company into other energy markets and created a cutting-edge facility for alternative energy R&D.

"Why don't you seem happier? I know you'd rather be out riding horses, but-"

"It's not that – I mean I probably understand the science stuff better than my dad, but I'm not so great with running things - a whole multi-billion-dollar company?"

Astrid winced at the thought of all that money and power. And all of it going to be inherited by someone like Hiccup, who had no ego about it or greedy ambition.

"You're doing great here."

"The summer just started. I haven't screwed it up yet."

"Don't be silly – you'll do fine."

He smiled and pulled his horse closer to her's, "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

 **000**

 **Survey**

 _Song: "This Beautiful Life" by Colony House_

"There is no way we'll get to the whole camp today. Not even with horses." They stopped by a stream to let their mounts drink as Hiccup examined the map. He did some quick calculations using the time they took to get there and the distance they covered on the map. He marked a few places where fence boards needed to be replaced. For the most part, they just added a few nails and shifted healthy bottom boards to the top as a temporary fix.

"Good work with the hammer and nails. Not everyone knows how to do minor fence repair," Hiccup said.

"Who doesn't know that important life skill?"

"Well, I didn't invite Eret along. And I sent Heather and Fishlegs to do checklists." He looked up from his map.

"My dad taught me…he made sure I could do basic repair stuff -plumbing, cars, house repair."

For a moment Astrid though about how she missed her dad. She missed how he helped her with homework, took her for hikes and taught her about nature, taught her all he knew about martial arts, and taking care of herself. Even as a little girl he tried to teach her about being an adult. Adults never relied on anyone, not a partner, not the system, not charity, not repair companies, on themselves. He believed self-reliance made people strong and the world better. Of course, if he had taken better care of himself, then maybe things would be better for his family.

She looked over at Hiccup, who seemed like he expected her to say more, maybe he had heard and expected her to talk about it. She thought it odd he hadn't brought up her letter or why he never called. Maybe he just moved on. Or maybe he hadn't and just thought she meant to say more. In any case, his silence on the subject put her at ease.

She looked out to the river, where rapid current pulled long reed that grew near the shoreline, making them look like tresses of mermaid hair, while the ripples caught the sun making the surface sparkle like drowning stars.

"Let's take the horses into the water to cool them off before going forward," Hiccup suggested as he folded the map.

He pulled the saddles off before they mounted back up and urged the horses into the water toward the center of the river. Hiccup let Toothless wade in till the water reached the stallion's chest.

"It drops off a little more if we go further. You remember how to swim?"

"Haven't forgotten in the past four years. I actually had the opportunity to get life guard certification when I worked at the rec center."

"That's good, I might need to you fill in at the pool if- "

Toothless interrupted his thought by suddenly deciding to lay down in the river and roll over. His rider responded by emergency dismounting at the last second and pushing away from the submerged horse.

"What the Hel, bud! You almost took me under with you!"

Astrid laughed.

"Oh, that's hilarious," Hiccup floated away from his horse's chaotic splashing. "I could have lost my leg there."

"It's still intact."

"Come here, you –" he said as he swum over and yanked her off Stormfly's back.

She screamed, trying to stay atop the mare, but Hiccup's nimbleness out maneuvered her rusty riding skills. He succeeded in pulling her into the cool water. The impact of going from hot to cool shocking the air from her lungs.

Stormfly sidestepped the chaos of their human companions by deciding to follow Toothless in his river frolicking.

"You are so dead! If you start to drown, I am not saving you."

"I don't know it's pretty hot out, I might have save us from heat stroke. You should thank me."

"Heather's going to be so annoyed I got her clothes dirty."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Her mother buys her new clothes all the time. She probably expects you to keep those."

"I couldn't do that…" Astrid felt guilty. Heather could have a thousand riding outfits, but Astrid didn't want to take advantage of her and use her things. She took care of herself and never impose on others. She regretted borrowing the outfit.

"Oh, Astrid, everything will dry in the heat, by the time we get back, we'll forget this happened."

"I won't," she dove at him, crashing him into the river. He retaliated by pulling her down with him. They played in the water for a few minutes, splashing, dunking, wrestling.

"It's like old times," he said.

"It's not like that – we're older now." Her feet slid a few times before finding lose traction at the bottom of the river and she stood up, everything above her shoulders rising above the surface. The current gently pushed her, like a lover nudging in the night.

"There are some things people don't outgrow." Water dripped from his locks of hair and trailed down his skin like hundreds of tears. The wetness of his hair made it look darker. Wilder. Paired with his bright green eyes he seemed like a forest creature spawned by river itself. He started to move toward her, slowly, looking at her as he had before, somehow casting that spell again.

He stood inches from her, downstream, and she felt the current pushing her toward him, like a magnetic force.

"Don't do that?" she warned.

"Do what? Stand in a river?"

"I know that look."

"It's been four years. Are you sure you 'know' it?"

"Yes."

"You want to remember." He touched her chin, but she pulled back.

He sighed, "Oh, Astrid, where did you go? I emailed. I called a phone that rang endlessly over and over. You must have moved because my letters came back. You abandon the only online profile I found. And now you want me to back off with no explanation. And you claim to be with someone you're not compatible with."

"Oh, Hiccup, it was a few summers. And did you really call? Or send letters? Because I never heard from you. But, my grandmother's house didn't have internet, so did stop checking email."

"Grandmother's house? Why were you with her?"

"Don't you remember in my letter? My dad went into the hospital and I had to stay with my grandmother. And well, he died and it became permanent."

"What letter?"

"I gave Gobber a letter to give to you. The day I left. It had my contact information. Did you not read it?"

"Read it? I never got it!"

She found it hard to interpret the look on his face – his mind must be replaying all the possible scenarios of the past. Like she was at that moment. And she wondered if it would have mattered? Probably not. Things would have just ended sooner for him. He would have moved on years ago instead of trying to revive something dead here and now.

"What did it say?" He asked, his Adam's apple bobbing with when swallowed.

She told him a part of the truth, "It said that I had to leave because my dad was ill. And that I would be with my grandmother. It had her address and phone number, in case you wanted to stay in touch." And then she lied, "And it said I wanted to just be friends and I probably would not come back because I wanted to move forward."

"Astrid, don't lie and say you didn't feel this, then. And now."

"I moved on. Even if I found something temporary, and everything else after that was temporary. I still moved forward. Accept that."

"I can't steal you from someone else, but I can get you to see he's not right for you, so you'll let him go, and come to me. You owe me that. You owe you that. Why waste any of your beautiful life with the wrong person?" His will was stronger than the oaks that stood for hundreds of years. However, her will cracked like saplings in a storm long before they returned.

She shook her head, "If you don't stop, I'll spend this summer avoiding you."

"Alright…" He took a step back. "Still friends?"

He held out his hand.

"You expect me to shake your hand."

"I just tried for more and got shot down."

"No, I mean you might try this –" she grabbed his hand a pulled him forward into the water. He rose back up, laughing, with eyes still glimmering with that enchanted look.

 _Oh, poor boy_ she thought _he really is still head over heels._

 **Fairy Tales & The Deep Dark Woods**

 _Song: "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey_

"So, if we aren't Hansel and Gretel, which fairy tale characters do you think we are?"

The pair had moved to the shore and laid on a mossy bank under a willow tree to dry off. Certain the horses would return to him, Hiccup had removed their bridals and let them run free in the field nearby.

Hiccup laughed, "Does it have to be a fairy tale character? Can I be anyone in literature?"

"No," she playfully pushed his shoulder, "Fairy tale."

"You know the Three Billy Goat's Gruff?"

She nodded.

"Stormfly, and Toothless are the first two Billy Goats, I'm the third Billy Goat, and you're the princess that gets save from the bridge troll by the third Billy goat."

Astrid laughed and laced her fingers behind her head, "That's funny? First – There is no princess in that story. Second – I'm pretty sure no princess wants to marry a Billy Goat. Third – who is this troll you speak of?"

Hiccup rolled on his side to face her, "First, I'm Norwegian, my people invented that story, so if I say there is a princess in my people's story – there is one there- darn it! Second, you'd be princess in any story and in this one the princess doesn't have to be with the Billy Goat – he saved her because they are friends and out of the goodness of his heart."

He smirked and dramatically placed his right hand over the place where his heart hid. "Like all good Norwegians, that's what my people do. Third, I think Eret is the Troll – he's been here a day in already a thorn in my side. Plus, did you see how he was hitting on you earlier? Very shady and troll like. But don't worry. I'll protect you, because that's what good Billy Goat friends do."

Astrid threw a chunk of moss at him and it landed in his hair, which he shook out before falling onto his back. The air around them burned hot, but there was relief in the tendrils of the weeping willow and the gentle breeze that tousled the leaves of the woods created a shuffling sound like the skirts of angels skittering across the sky.

"OK, m'lady, which fairy tale characters do you think we are?"

Astrid moved a hand to her flat stomach and tapped her fingers against it creating a quiet drumming as she thought, "Which fairy tales have dragons? I always thought that a dragon is my spirit animal – you know like I was on in a past life."

Hiccup rolled to his side again to face her, "Like you have the soul of a dragon?"

"Yeah, maybe." Her eyes stung as she looked up at the canopy of lazy blue sky and glassy emerald leaves that refracted sun light off their glossy surfaces. "My dad always said I had a fiery spirit and a fierce bite And I wish I could fly, if I was a fairy tale creature that is what I'd want to be."

Hiccup sat up. "Now, I just think you're trying to torment me." Hiccup started to peel off his damp shirt.

"Wait, no we just agreed-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going full Tuffnut on you," he said as the shirt came off.

He turned around to her to reveal a medium tattoo of a black dragon that went across his shoulders and down his back.

"When did you get that?"

"Last spring, I lost a Thorston challenge bet with Tuffnut. Honestly, sort of always thought about it, but ended up having to do it. Snotlout and Tuffnut got them too because mine turned out so well. Except their dragons are not as cool. This is what Toothless would look like as a dragon – don't you think?"

Astrid traced the intricate design of the black dragon with her fingers, his skin felt smooth and firm as the curves of the dragon synced with the curves of his muscles and the tail traced down his spine. "I love it – the details are amazing. It does have a Toothless quality. Did you design it?"

He nodded. "And I showed the artist who drew it on exactly where to put it so the dragon matched up with the shape of my back. I figure it will motivate me to stay fit.

"Don't tell my parents. Stoick would flip." Hiccup laid on his belly next to her, folded his arms, and laid his head on them. Summer freckles had started to dust his light skin and natural highlights began to streak his auburn hair. The lids over his ever-green eyes looked heavy as he let them fall. Astrid watched as his breathing became deeper and more rhythmic. In that moment, it became hard to imagine anything else. Or him as anything else. Hard to see him as a boy wearing jeans and a t-shirt sitting in a classroom or a competitive rider on a horse in full uniform. The rest of the world seemed to be imaginary and only this was real. She longed to touch him, to just run her fingers through is hair and place her body next to his own even skin, knowing he would feel smooth and curve the way only human skin over coiled muscles could feel. Her fingers twitched to move, drawn to him like the heart to home. Her hand rose without being told, taking on a rouge quest, it almost brushed its back along his side.

Like a sleeping dragon he awoke with a growl, his eyes opening to reveal emerald irises shrinking round black pupils. He lifted his head, then put his finger to his lips.

His eyes searched their surroundings and he tilted his head to listen. He looked across the river like a deer listening for a predator. Astrid followed the movement of his eyes across the water. The ominous forest on the other side looked darker than they area from where they sat, with rotting foliage and black felled trees that must have gone down during the last storm.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered.

"What's over there?" She looked back at him. "Why does that part of the forest look that way?"

"Floodplain – that's where the water spills over."

She looked closer and could see mud and remnants for an overflowing river stuck high in the skeleton of the damaged trees. She noticed trees in the further down the hill and buried in the tree line trembling.

Astrid put her hand behind her ears to intensify the sounds. She picked up a slight buzzing, something mechanical.

Their eyes met and Hiccup's brow furrowed with concern. "We are not alone."

 **000**

 **A/N Thank you all for the beautiful reviews, faves, and follows. I've had some down time this week and realized how much I miss this story (and my other stories, which I also want to get back to and will try to get back to).**

 **Just so we are clear, I do like Eret, I just wanted to take him in another direction, which is OOC, but should be fun**


	9. Not Alone

Astrid sat up taller and moved to rise, but Hiccup placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Stay."

He struggled to put his shirt back on, as the wet fabric stuck to his skin resisting to slide down.

He puckered his lips and whistled, calling back the horses, who trotted over to be re-saddled in a few swift moves.

"What's wrong?"

"Gobber told me he's been having trouble with trespassers on ATVs."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know – maybe joyriders, maybe people looking to cause trouble. The farm next door got sold and word is the new owners are not the most reputable guys. Might be them. In any case, they're not welcome. They've been taking down some of the fences and tearing up the fields.

"What are you going to do?" Astrid looked at him.

"If they see me, they'll take off. Maybe stay away-"

"You mean if they see 'us'?"

"They could be dangerous. Stay here."

"I know how to fight."

"You haven't ridden in a while. Stay here with Stormfly. I'll be back. I want you safe." His eyes met her's and she sensed he held something back, words restrained by the dam of his lips and the urgency of the moment.

The buzzing of the ATVs increased like a volume button turning up.

"Another thing, the other side of the river is a flood plain and it rained recently. I'm worried you won't be able to spot dangerous ground and Stormfly isn't sure footed enough."

Before Astrid could open her mouth to protest again, the horses were bridaled and he was half way through the shallow part of the river.

Astrid considered hanging back for a moment as she watched him disappear into the dark turns of the woods.

If something did happen to Hiccup - how would she know? She shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot before deciding she needed to go after him.

She mounted up, her sudden movements cause Stormfly to prance in a confused half circle, "Don't be scared girl, we got this."

She pressed her legs into the sides of the mare, urging her forward and across the river. An obedient and docile creature, Stormfly wanted to obey, but she sensed Astrid's rusty riding skills and uneven seat. The horse shied from the river three times before finally going forward. Once in, she rushed to the other side, pushing hard against the current to reach the opposite bank despite the unsteady ground beneath hooves.

The horse remained uncertain even as she crawled unto the shore as she slipped in the slick dark sludge.

"How did Hiccup get out of this?" Astrid asked her mount.

The horse struggled as the mud became a glue that let her sink deeper, pulling her down with every step.

"Go on, girl," Astrid urged as the horse lifted each heavy limb with a slow sucking sound.

Despite the plethora of dying or dead trees, which caused a lack of a canopy overhead, the forest felt darker on that side. Thick vines of thorns and sticky spider webs crossed every angle of their path. The heavy stench of stale mucky water accosted Astrid's noise making the air thick as she pulled it into her lungs. The world around her felt silent. And dead.

They had not gone far, yet the other side of the river had vanished behind layers of the crooked shadows which hid nocent creatures who watched from broken trees and tangled vines. On full moon nights here might be where werewolves tread or witches could snatch a lost child.

Stormfly halted, her ears pined back, a visual sign of equine aggression. Astrid nudged her forward, but the horse would not budge.

The buzzing of the ATVs grew louder, reverberating like chainsaws chewing trees. At the increase in sound, Stormfly became more restless, backing up when her rider pushed her forward.

The mare reared once. Tossing Astrid from the saddle and further down her back.

Twice. Astrid slid to the mare's rump but managed to grasp a flinging stirrup.

She considered her effort to stay on might be more dangerous than falling off and she struggled to pull herself forward to the saddle, the edge of the saddle's tree rubbing against her abdominals as she slid to her seat, the pressure causing painful bruising along her stomach.

She managed to regain her spot in the center of the saddle as she witnessed three ATVs bursting through the foliage ahead. Behind a black blur of horse and rider moved like a bolt of lightning.

Terrified, Stormfly turned, causing Astrid to fall forward this time as the horse bolted into the tangle of dead trees and vines. Astrid wrapped her arms around the horse's neck, burring her face in the mess of flowing mane.

"Whoa, girl. Whoa." Astrid reached forward, managing to grab one loose rein and pulling it back, flipping it enough to fling the opposite one into her other hand. She pulled back hard. Her tight grip slowing the wild horse and finally bringing them to a halt.

A halt into an opening in the woods. She had no idea where she was or where to go. And even worse – they were not alone.

In her path sat a man on an ATV wearing a helmet and clearly staring at her. He was not supposed to be there, but it seemed he wanted to make her afraid.

Strormfly laid back her ears and bared her teeth at the man, who responded by revving his engine repeatedly.

Astrid couldn't understand why the man kept looking at her. She couldn't see his face under the tinted helmet. Why didn't he just take off?

After revving a few more times and realizing the horse would not bolt again, he tipped his hand to his helmet, then took off back into the woods.

Stormfly flicked her ears back up and snorted.

The sound of the ATVs faded as the other forest sounds stayed silent.

Stormfly sucked in a deep breath then let out a loud whinny. A response came from behind them and Stormfly turned in the direction of the call. Astrid loosened the reigns to give the horse the freedom to find Toothless in the maze of the woods.

Even with the ATVs gone the forest here seemed hollow, the stench of rotting and dying trees suffocated the summer air.

Stormfly broke into a trot as they emerged from the woods to find Hiccup on the bank of the river.

"Astrid, I told you to stay behind. You stopped my heart when I got back and you weren't here."

"I thought you might need help."

"No. Those guys took off as soon as they saw me."

"Not all of them." Astrid looked back into the thick forest, unable to figure out where they had been. "One guy stuck around for a moment. I think he wanted to freak me out, but we stood our ground."

"Look at me, Astrid," Hiccup met her eyes. "It's been a while since you've been on a horse. If there's trouble. I need you to do as I say. You or Stromfly could have been hurt."

"You could have been hurt. How would I have known?"

The Hiccup Astrid knew before always thought about safety, but now he had an assertiveness about him she never noticed before. The way he took command.

"That wouldn't have happened. I know what I'm doing. You don't. You're reckless."

"I can take care of myself. I have for a long time. Not that you know. Or care?"

"Care? Of course, I care! Why tell you to stay put if I didn't care? All I do is care."

The anger and tension hung as heavy as the sun's heat. So many words and things that should have happened and been said for the past four years tightened under the tension between them. He had grown from the gentile boy she knew who. She saw him now as an assertive man who thought he needed to protect her and felt her well-being was his responsibility. It roiled her temper.

"If you still knew me, Haddock, you'd know I'm responsible for myself. You don't own me or owe me, so don't try to control me."

Other men might have whipped her with words or tried to break he with yelling, but not him. He quickly calmed his assertiveness and softened his voice. This was how he tamed horses.

"Astrid, I am responsible for the people under me. I apricate your concern for me. I know you can take care of yourself. I was not worried about the threat of those guys. They were in the wrong. I knew they would run. I worried about your rusty riding on a horse you've not been on in a long time. If this happens three months from now and you spend some time riding. I'll let you get the next chase – alright? I'm not trying to reign you in, I'm trying to use logic."

Both Stromfly and Toothless had lowered their heads to poke around for stray blades of grass. They moved on from the sudden excitement and appeared ready to return to their fence line stroll.

Astrid sighed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's OK," Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder, "But just so you know. I never stop worrying about you. That's how it is."

 **000**

 **Sorry for the long delay and thanks for all the positive feedback. I have missed this story. I know it's hard to believe, but I miss it and I've been missing my writing. I was so happy to have a few moments to work on it. Sorry for any errors!**


	10. Sunset Ride and I Want You Back

**Song: Ends of the Earth by Lord Huron**

 **000**

They mended and mapped as much as they could before the moon appeared like the white of a giant's nail and glared across the sky at the sun, challenging it to move on and illuminate the dark course ahead.

The trail they took back passed around the camp's round lake.

"We should race back," Astrid challenged.

"I taught you better than that – it's unsafe to let a horse speed toward the stables. Besides. with Toothless, I'd win."

"Not all the way, just to the path off the lake. It's about a half mile." She flashed a coy smile, "Are you afraid to lose, Haddock?"

"I'm so confident," he said while pulling the reigns back and slowing Toothelss, "I'll give you a head start, m'lady."

Astrid smirked before kicking heels into her mare's sides. Stormfly sprung into a full gallop and Astrid felt the stagnant summer air morphed into a whipping gust against her cheeks.

She remembered this feeling – being alive, feeling the rhythmic motion of her horse rocking beneath her, nothing but raw energy and smooth muscles. The feeling like she had become part of the wind.

The pounding of hooves filled her ears like the rapid beating of her own heart. She heard more beats added as Toothless surged past them. Stormfly still stood about a hand and a half shorter than the sleek stallion, but the little mare struggled to make up for her smaller stature with determination. Her head and neck stretched farther, and her ears pinned tighter to her poll. Astrid could feel the mare pull herself out further and push in harder.

Ahead she saw Hiccup sitting forward, elevated over his horse's neck, giving Toothless most of the reins and letting him be nothing but power and motion. Astrid would have recognized it as a beautiful site, had it not meant she was losing.

"Come on girl!" Astrid urged, her words whipped away by the horse's flowing mane and the gust created by their speed.

Their race continued as they curved around the edges of the lake. All the stresses and troubles of her life seemed to fall away, left behind in the dust. The hard times, the disappointments, the grief – this place tore away all of it, making it a part of another world. Maybe another life. Maybe here she was another person, someone she felt she never was outside of Berk.

Hiccup pulled Toothless off the trail and through the shallow waters of the lake's shore. The stallion broke the calm surface of the water sending shattered droplets spraying behind each thundering contact of horse and earth.

The horse and rider surged out of the lake and past the finish line. Hiccup pulled Toothless back to a slow trot then plodding walk as Astrid swooped past.

She kept going for a few more feet till she slowed her own horse and called back, "You cheated – you took a short cut."

"No rule I couldn't."

"It's an implied rule."

Astrid pulled Stormfly up to Toothless so she could reach over and punch Hiccup, but the now older boy must have picked a few moves since they last met, because he ducked while getting his horse to sidestep out of reach.

"One day, Astrid, I realized there were very few actual rules. That is what holds people back and slows people down. They think they have to follow some social etiquette or be a certain way, but we all have more freedom than we think."

"There are always rules, don't kill, don't steal, don't curse. DON'T CHEAT."

"The first two are moral obligations aka laws. The third one is being polite. And that last one – I'd never do. We never established boundaries."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

Hiccup changed the subject, "Thanks for your help today, by the way. I would tell you how nice it is to see you again and to spend time together, but that might be out of line."

"Probably," she smiled at him, "but I felt the same…As a friend."

"We managed to walk the most important fences today. If you'll join me tomorrow I think we can finish the rest. And then, I'd like to thank you by taking you somewhere, I think you'll love."

"Hiccup, that's not a good idea. I –"

"No, not a date. You'll see…trust me I have no intention to try anything."

"Telling the truth is a moral obligation," She warned.

"Truth is relative. And that was the truth. I'll tell you what, if you're so worried, I'll invite everyone, including Dagur. We'll all go out for a night of fun. It'll be a way to start the summer off right."

"Alright," she relented.

They made small talk for a bit longer and then fell silent, enjoying the slow darkening of the sky and brightening of the stars as they approached the stables. In the distance, beyond the open fields and at the end of their path, the lights of the stables glowed in the navy background of early evening. The bird songs of day had been traded for the cricket orchestra of night and the heat of the sun finally dissipated, leaving crisp air that pricked the skin. Around the field and forest lightning bugs began to emerge, glowing like stars on earth.

"Gods, I love this," Astrid whispered.

"What?"

Astrid could not make out Hiccup's face in the darkness, but his voice sounded higher and a sudden jerk from Toothless made it seem he might have lost his balance.

"I just said I love this – Berk, the night, the horses, the darkness without light pollution, the clean air."

"Yeah," Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "I love this too. There's nothing I wouldn't do for this."

"You mean Berk?"

"Yeah…Berk. Summer nights. Horses." Hiccup patted his horse's neck. "Right, bud."

The horse snorted.

"That is the horse equivalent of an eye roll – in case I never taught you that."

Astrid laughed.

"Hiccup," she turned to him, his eyes catching a single sparkle from the lights around the stables and the moon silhouetting the curves of his calm face. "Thank you for re-uniting me with Stormfly. This ride today reminded me of how much I missed her."

"Yeah…I'm happy you're happy…No problem."

 **000**

 **Song: "Want You Back" by 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **Hiccup - Three Month Earlier**

"Rapunzel," Hiccup trotted after the petite blond as she walked away from him toward the red barn. "I'm willing to pay anything. You know me, money is not an issue."

"Hiccup Haddock," she spun around and put her hands on her hips, "you know me, I don't exactly have money issues either. No sell backs. Not even to you."

"If you were, to name a price?"

"Ugh!" She turned back around and kept walking. "A billion dollars."

"Done!"

"Hiccup, even you don't have a billion dollars just lying around," Flynn warned. The dark haired lanky guy had been tagging along listening to Hiccup fecklessly negotiate.

"Flynn," Hiccup turned to his buddy. "I'll beg my dad for the money, then work like a slave or bleed myself dry to pay him back. You don't know how much that horse means to me right now."

"Look man, as your friend, I'm going to tell you to give up. You know my girlfriend - she won't part with the horse. And your desperation is causing you to lose my respect."

Hiccup ignored him. "Rapunzel, when I made that sale, about three years ago, I was in a bad place. I thought I needed to let go and move forward, I went through something and I thought putting some other things behind me would help me forget, and I know you are great with animals and love horses – that's why I sold to you."

"Exactly why I won't trade my beloved horse for money."

"You know me. You know I offer a good home. I need my horse back."

The blond shook her head.

Hiccup circled around in front of her, forcing their eyes to meet. "Come on. You're going off to school next year. Can you honestly tell me you want to cart a horse with you?"

"Yes, I am going off to school, which is why I want this last summer, to do horse shows and go as far as I can. I won't just change horses with six months left. This is the end for me. I want to go out on a high note."

She cut around him then disappeared into the barn. Hiccup kicked the ground causing dust to rise in little brown clouds.

"Why do you want the horse so badly anyway, Hiccup?" Flynn lingered behind, leaned against the open barn door.

"Can't a guy miss his horse?"

"You can have any horse. And your family has a full stable." Flynn tossed his hand up, "And a billion dollars? – You could buy the entire line up of the Kentucky Derby for that. What's the real reason?"

Hiccup looked away.

"Jezz," Flynn shook his head, "If you don't want to tell me, I know it's a bad reason."

Hiccup pressed his lips together harder.

"Is it that girl? Astrid? Oh gods, Hic. She'll ruin you if you keep this up."

Hiccup drew in a breath to speak, but all his words evaporated before they left his tongue. He knew Flynn's counter arguments. Why waste time.

"How is she Flynn?"

"I talked to Tuffnut about this whole thing. He told me to tell you to stay out of it."

Flynn put his hand on his younger friend's shoulder as Hiccup deflated like a balloon losing air.

"Hic, she's going to need a lot of help to get out of the mess she's in. And it's not your place. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate that you paid off some of my debts in exchange for my helping her out, but if you get more involved…well, she could drag you down. Do you want that?"

Hiccup and Flynn stood equal in height, making it easy for Hiccup to meet his friend's eyes, "She won't drag me down. I'll make it so I pull her up."

Flynn shrugged.

"Now, be the good friend I know you are and tell me how to get your girlfriend to sell me back my horse."

"Look, dude, it's clear you've argued this out with yourself. I'm not gonna talk you out of it. But I'm sure there's no way I can talk Rapunzel into taking any amount of money you lay down. So-"

"That's it!" Hiccup's head shot up. "She won't take money! – Flynn, you really are a genius. I knew there was a reason I keep going to you for help."

Hiccup clapped his friend's back then took off, leaving the perplexed man to wonder what he did.

 **000**

Over a month later Hiccup showed up at one of Rapunzel's dressage competitions. She got one of her lowest scores ever that day, a fact she knew it before the numbers even posted. After she and her horse left the ring, fake smile plastered to her face, eyes welling with disappointment, Hiccup found her next to her trailer with her instructor, groaning over the low score.

"The problem is, Rapunzel," Hiccup strolled up to them, "You're riding a horse who suffered from a strained tendon as a two-year-old. It still catches on those right circles and with your right shoulder being weaker due to your separating it a few months back, it makes it harder for you to keep her collected on those turns. You'll just never be a winning pair. At least not in the next five months."

Rapunzel's instructor glared at him, but once he properly introduced himself, she calmed, knowing who he was and figuring he was right.

"OK, Haddock," she folded her arms, "What do you suggest?"

"Well, you said you wouldn't sell, but you never said anything about trading. I think I can work something out that will make us both happy."

Hiccup took her over to his trailer and brought out Maximus – a beautiful gelding with a coat as white and smooth as fresh sheets. She took him for a ride, and yes, he had no hitch in his gate, he made smooth turns. Unlike Rapunzel's current horse, he'd never had an injury or suffered any hardships, he only knew the smooth successful life of a champion show horse.

"I know this horse, Hiccup, he's been on the show circuit."

"With clumsy riders who couldn't take him to his fullest potential. I bought him, trained him for a month, balanced his diet. He'll take you to the top or as far as you want to go in the next five months. Hel, I think he could go all the way without a rider he's so good. And if you'll trade with me – he can be your's."

"How much did you pay for him?"

"Too much. Because he's perfect for you and I need my horse back. If you take this deal, it will be worth every cent. So?"

"You really want this."

"Rapunzel, I should have never sold you that horse. I didn't realize how much she meant to me or how badly I needed her. Not until I got some news a few months ago that made me re-think my whole life."

"The way you put that – makes me concerned. I know she's special-"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm going overboard? Do we have a deal?" He neglected to mention that month of training Maximus had been his most intense ever. He dropped everything else that month - including having to forgo riding Toothless and dropping out of two of his own competitions. He'd have to spend the next two months making up for the lost time in training and school work.

Rapunzel sighed. "You are very convincing…I don't know. I guess I love her too and we have fond memories."

She smiled at Hiccup when she said the last part.

"Look, Rappy, I didn't bring this up around Flynn, because we should let the past go, but I want to make sure – you're not holding back because you're holding onto our past? I know, maybe we could have been more, but I wasn't ready, and as your instructor, I felt it was wrong, even if we were close in age and I've-"

"Hiccup," she stopped him, "It's OK that nothing happened. I moved on. Like you said back then - it was a silly little summer crush and I hadn't seen enough of the world. Flynn doesn't care, because why would someone care about something that never was? And it's obvious to any girl you haven't ever moved on from something. You even confessed your infatuation was because I reminded you of someone else."

He studied her blond hair. Then that round face and big eyes sitting atop a petite frame. When he met her those few years back, he thought maybe he was cursed to have a type, but now he knew he was cursed with just one infatuation.

He forced a half smile and she kissed his cheek.

"I'll say goodbye and then she can be your's again. You know I really am going to miss Stormfly."


End file.
